


八五二年  852

by Ha_Her



Series: 八五二年 852 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 43,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ha_Her/pseuds/Ha_Her
Summary: “说不定，其实还有别的路可以走……”在这一年，刚刚才发现世界的真相、获得新生的艾尔迪亚正在生死交界的关隘，他们敞开怀抱迎接世界文明的洗礼，却又忌惮各国的仇恨和科技的威力。那么，为什么在民众即将迎接崭新的未来时，艾伦·耶格尔仍然选择了将整个世界的文明毁于一旦？
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi & Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Sasha Blouse/Nicolo
Series: 八五二年 852 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165715
Kudos: 4





	1. 序   海洋

**Author's Note:**

> 谨以此文纪念即将于到来的《进击的巨人》漫画完结。

帕拉迪岛坐落在世界西隅，远离中东亚大陆，向西隔着帕拉迪海峡与马莱大陆相望，东面零星散布着一些群岛，以及一望无际的海洋。广阔的大海像一个无形的巨人，虽然强大却是一个充满柔情的母亲，她像拥抱着自己怀里的孩子一般拥抱这座岛屿，并从炎热的南方借来一些温暖，大手一挥带起风来，将温热的海风拂来的水汽送上帕拉迪岛的岸边，吹绿沿途的谷地与原野，唤醒岛上的昂昂生机，赋予这片土地以他处得不到的生命和魔力。

然而大海也是一位严格的母亲，当远方陆地上的变化触发了她的愤怒时，海面不再平静，海浪汹涌澎湃，她的怒气蒸发了海水，又在空中凝结成倾盆而下的雨，一道道雨滴倏倏坠落，仿佛是带了使命要来洗刷世间的污秽，却很快就湮没在阴沉的浓雾里。

迎着漫漫无穷尽的大海，东海岸千百年来从未有被人闯入过的痕迹，直到这一天，寂静被凛冽的雨水以及礁石滩下忽然闪起的火光彻底打破了。 

那道火光从一艘即将完全沉没的黑色轮船上喷涌而出，火舌呼啸着，舔舐着，在船头埋入海面下的一瞬间，最后一次照亮了大雨中的东岸岩壁，并照映出岸崖岩石上的两道金属光泽。

在火光最后一点余辉的照映下，一个身影蓦地顺着金属光泽消失的方向从崖际飞起，一转身已立于岸边的崖顶上。

他转过身来，面朝着山崖下方。萧瑟的雨水在他漆黑色的兜帽上打落，一颗颗雨滴顺着帽檐和脸颊的轮廓一直向下。雨滴自触到他的皮肤那一霎那，它们的冷峻被他生命的温度点化，剔透的水行轨迹沿着他皮肤的纹路下延，一路汲取着肌肤的温暖，这种温暖令水滴行得越来越迟缓，直到它们在犹豫和迟滞中滑落到他的下颌尖，水滴不舍地滞留了片刻，才带着对他温度的留恋坠向了山崖下无尽的灰暗之中。

在半空中伴随着雨滴一起滑落的，还有淋淋漓漓的血滴。

海上的冷风迎着他的面吹来，撩起他额前的发丝，以及已经湿透的兜帽。兜帽被风吹起，他的脸和五官完全暴露在了脚下那个正在滴血之人的视野中。

光线昏暗，海雾弥漫，悬崖下的人仍然认出了悬崖上的人，这个摧毁了他全部希望、让他功亏一篑的人。

即将坠入悬崖的人冷笑一声，他不用猜也知道自己是被毁在了谁的手里。

“早该知道你会穷追不舍，但没想到你会识破我的身份，更没想到你会对一艘载着五十条人命的民用轮船动手脚。”他啐了一口，“什么国家英雄，当兵的果然都是杀人不眨眼的混球！”

崖上那个人下巴一抬，向那艘船曾经停泊的海面上望去，整艘船只已经完全被海浪吞噬了，眼下才慢慢浮起碎片残骸。

“你想偷渡到哪里？”他低下头，“这个方向航驶下去，你这艘明轮船还没到马莱就沉了。”

“不劳费心吧？你不是已经把它炸沉了吗？劳驾，如果你没有别的问题了，别挡路请让我爬上去！”抓着崖边的人感到力气在抽丝式的流走，他的指节已经泛白，但是那个人的双脚仍然牢牢抵在他的十指上，虽然并没有用力踩下去，但是他已经不能再往上挪一步了。

那个人并没有挪开脚，反而在他的指尖踩上了一些力气，并俯身朝他摊开一只手，说：“针剂盒，给我。”

崖下的人愣了一下神，甚至都忘记了自己仍在生死边缘，忘记自己正在渴求任何能把他推回悬崖上的力量。他大笑起来，笑得浑身发抖，“原来……你这么赶尽杀绝，就是为了那个针剂盒？有趣啊！我终于明白是怎么一回事了！”他笑得太厉害，如果不是全身的力气都依靠在岩石上，他险些就掉下去。 

“把它给我，你已经用不到了。”对方并没有理会他。

“在我的裤子口袋里，混球。”他讥笑一声，不知在笑对方的愚蠢，还是笑自己自认是业界枭雄，居然有一天会被这种不懂门道的家伙逼上绝路，“我做生意已经十多年了，不如最后还按照我的习惯来怎么样？”

对方把伸出的手收了回去。

“既然你这么想要它，那就做个交易，如果你想拿，拉我上去。如果你想看着里面的东西和我一起粉身碎骨，那就尽管踩下去好了！”

崖上的人踌躇了一会儿，终于，他俯下身从背后拉住他的吊带裤畔，仅凭一个胳膊就一把将这个将近两百磅重的大汉拉了回来……

在崖上，他的手慢慢抚过那块方盒的天鹅绒缎表面，同时也触到了一年前在玛利亚之墙下噩梦般的回忆，厮杀和哭泣声走马灯式的在脑海中划过，为了拨走那些画面，他打开盒子——

里面空空如也。

“你永远也不会知道恶魔的秘密！” 

话音刚落，刚刚被拉上悬崖的男人已经攥着匕首飞扑过来，在他强壮的身躯即将撞击到对方肩胛的一霎那，他握着刀的手向前一推，刀尖刺过腰际立体机动的皮革，狠狠扎进了对方的侧腹部。

他的手隔着一柄匕首仍能感觉到汩汩的血流顺着刀刃锐利的线条涌出，然而这并不是他想要的效果，因为他对准的，明明是对方的心脏。

他感觉到自己的肩膀被拿住了，而自己的身体并没有再撞上一个坚实的形体，他还在被身体前冲的惯性推着继续向前，直到视野之中的地面、岩石和悬崖全都消失了，取而代之的是暗夜里无边无际的海洋。

他努力想刹住自己的脚步，而且凭借和地心引力以及二百磅身躯抵抗的执着，他几乎要做到了……直到他感觉到自己后臀突然被新施加了一个力，一个强大到无法再逆转结局的脚力。

这个已经无力的身体坠落下去。

他背地里做情报买卖这行已经十多年了，各种肮脏的交易都见过。在被踢下悬崖的那一瞬间，他依然没有想明白，怎么会有人在还没有得到索要的东西之前，就敢先选择灭口？

在他意识完全消失前，除了感觉到一瞬间的痛苦，他脑海里还回荡着一句话：“也是，那就是个恶魔啊。”

不到一分钟后，那个天鹅绒缎的空盒子也被扔了下来陪他。


	2. 港口

852年初，季节性的洋流还在帕拉迪海峡席卷的时候，马莱派往帕拉迪岛附近海域的第二批次调查舰队再次发生了无线电信号缄默，数月前第一批舰队在无缘无故的沉默后就消失在了海面上，事到如今，为搜寻前队而来的两艘驱逐舰同样也莫名消失在了寒雾弥漫的黑夜里。

与此同时，马莱正陷入与中东联合军团的战火中，已经无暇顾及这一片魔鬼海域背后的岛礁上究竟发生了什么。他们也不知道一座马莱战俘收容所在岛上刚刚竣工。

竣工当晚，艾尔迪亚帝国调查兵团军官在收容所内拉着一帮新俘虏来的马莱技术员和工兵召开会议，随即他们又马不停蹄赶回了岛上的希娜之墙内。

这些年轻的军官之所以星夜兼程，是因为留给他们的时间已经不多了。

“……以上，关于《明日大屿计划》的汇报完毕，陛下。”

阿尔敏·阿诺德合上文档，手落在裤畔，军靴后跟并齐，一声嘹亮的立正脚步声回荡在铺满大理石方砖的议事厅里。

希斯特利亚女王坐在三排贵族议员位之后的王座上，她仍低着头审读阿尔敏送上来的计划副本，手里一支钢笔自文件落在桌上起就没有停过，在文档旁边不停做着记录。

这份能砸核桃的计划书，厚度堪比艾尔迪亚留存最久远的语言学著作，其中有几十页都是密密麻麻的工程测量图和预算报表，阐述了即将动员全国之力的宏大工程篇章。

在场的所有调查兵团军人都很清楚，这份计划案最终能按时在最高议会上陈于女王案前，那些反马莱的义勇兵和还被拘留在收容所里的工程师们功不可没。

“阿诺德参谋，辛苦了，感谢你的汇报……”

然而女王还没有开口，她甚至还没来得及抬起头把目光落在阿尔敏身上，旁座上的大总统清了清嗓子，一边说一边若有所思地点着手里的计划书副本。

阿尔敏依旧立得笔直，不觉一颗汗珠顺着发际滑落进了衣领口，他隐隐感到大总统的话音有股黏腻的血痰，令人着实不快。

“很抱歉在女王陛下面前僭越了，不过作为大总统，对陛下与全民的责任驱使我不得不提出我个人对调查兵团所提出计划的一点疑虑，职责所在，还望陛下见谅。”

女王微微颔首，没有声张。

大总统达拉斯·扎克雷一只手撑着昂起的脑袋，眼镜片折射出一道午后慵懒的光，阿尔敏从下往上看，读不出他眼镜背后的冷漠。

“我们都知道，兴建港口势在必行，但是如你在计划书中指出，在造港口之前，还要抽调大量的民众和驻屯兵力去增扩金属矿场、钢铁冶炼基地以及……让我翻回去看看，”他用手里的笔划拉了几页纸，“啊，以及造火车、建铁轨和车站。这个所谓‘明日南屿’计划统共需要二十五万人，其中驻屯兵团需要集中全部兵力人马负责工程，还要由各城区招募总人口近三成的人丁作为劳动者承担工场基建和后勤保障，每月从南地各方抽调粮食和物资补给……按照财务官汇报的数字，为了搞矿产、建铁路和盖这个港口，以上，需要动用举国上下至少四成的国力去应付，对吗？”

“是的，总统阁下。我们与代表吉克的义勇兵们、马莱技术人员会议讨论后得以确认，因动工时间紧迫，即使是有义勇兵的技术支持，考虑到战略规划、距离、地势等种种因素选择了旧马莱流放港作为港口，仍然需要大量的人力物力长途跋涉，修建轨道和运输物资，为建造港口提供源源不断的后援保障。”阿尔敏咽了咽喉咙，他能感到身后齐刷刷的目光正在盯着自己的后脊骨，如芒在背。

“我是老了，我的思维常常跟不上你们这些与外界社交甚广的少壮军官们，女王能够有像你这样视野广阔、志在必得的年轻人辅佐，我也感到很欣慰。”但阿尔敏还没来得及开口应付大总统这套官腔，他已经话锋突转：“我想问的那个问题嘛，非常简单，阿诺德，在你看来如此兴师动众的计划，到底谁才是真正的获益者？”

全场肃静。女王希斯特利亚身体微微后倾，她蹙起的眉头被头顶一道阴影遮蔽起来。

”哎？”阿尔敏不敢相信自己的耳朵，直挺挺以军姿站在原地，还好他已经出入过几次这样的场面，他迅速镇定下来，整理清思绪：“阁下，正如计划书中详细陈述过的，弗里茨王带我们退居墙内已有百年，玛利亚墙破距今已有七年，世界的真相重新揭开也一年有余。面对墙外强敌环绕，这百年的固步不前所导致的差距，还需我们倾举国之力奋起直追，我们大兴矿场、铁轨和港口，皆是因为在强敌环绕的当下，艾尔迪亚国家实力亟需振兴。因此，还请阁下宽宥我的冒昧，我实在不能理解在此前提下阁下提到获益者的必要性。如果必须有一个答案，那便是女王陛下和艾尔迪亚民众！”

“当然！”大总统姿态没变，嘴角扯起一道似有笑意的弧度，然后他大笑两声，对阿尔敏点了点头……然而敏锐的政客一眼就能看出，他并不是很满意这个太过年轻的参谋给出的答案。

阴影中有些人遗憾地摇摇头，却有一个人鼓起了掌来。

“很高昂的斗志啊。面对这些越来越优秀的年轻人们，老头子们真要自惭形秽了！” 

大总统的笑声未落，另一个身影忽然从女王身前的高官席位上站了起来，他的掌声直接掐断了扎克雷的笑意。扎克雷总统看着那个光头的身影，不易察觉地皱了下眉，很快又展开笑颜。

“我的皮克西斯司令哟！看来调查兵团的提案能令人振奋啊，难得你老今天也终于想在会上发言了。”为表尊重，大总统扎克雷对驻屯兵团总司令皮克西斯伸出手掌示意他请继续。

皮克西斯司令却并不急于发言，他嗓子底好像卡了口东西，站起来以后一直咳嗽个不停，身旁的官员连忙递上来手帕，被他谢绝了，他自己慢慢吞吞抖开一张纸，擦了擦嘴，待收拾完毕了，他才不慌不忙开口道：“达拉斯，谢谢你让我这个糟老头子在这么重要的场合说几句没头没尾的东西，那么我来和这些年轻人聊聊吧……”

皮克西斯先是把目光落在阿尔敏身上，然后又落在了阿尔敏身后的与会席位上，调查兵团成员一众人在大总统质问过后，皆有一副临阵备战的姿态——除了为首的团长韩吉·佐耶，她独留的那只眼睛，始终没有透出任何神情。

“阿诺德参谋，你刚刚的回答的确令我这个老头子也抖了三抖，一想到艾尔迪亚能够振兴，我就乐得合不拢嘴。”皮克西斯低头翻了两页计划书，“不过看过这个计划以后，我脑海里也冒出一个问题，令我十分困惑不得不提出来……

“按照计划书中陈述的，我们需举全国之力建设矿场、铁轨和港口，而工程的全部技术由敌国俘虏马莱工兵提供，另外说要与我们合作的‘兽之巨人’吉克所派遣的马莱义勇兵组织将主导工程进度，艾尔迪亚二十五万人却是为如此庞大的工程提供能源和动力，我想问——

“工程的核心都掌握在了义勇兵和马莱人手里，那么要如何确保在这座港口建成之日，不是马莱国借它登陆帕拉迪岛之时？”

原本，皮克西斯一直是站在调查兵团这边的。

阿尔敏锁起眉，他终于明白自己刚刚会错了大总统的意思，而皮克西斯司令的问题就是在给调查兵团留回旋的余地——他问出一个咄咄逼人的问题，不过是在设立个对话的缓冲带，免得这支在政见上仍显稚嫩的队伍还没有画好走出岛外的蓝图，就已经被岛上的老干部踹进大海。

有识之士都很清楚，眼下信任吉克的义勇兵和马莱战俘的确是存在一定风险的，但是面对强敌来犯的威胁，岛上大力发展先进基础设施、增进与各国往来贸易才是他们艾尔迪亚人的重要出路。

“但必须……”阿尔敏的话刚到嘴边——

“不会的！”

调查兵团席位里一道平地惊雷。

不妙。阿尔敏心里一声叹息，然后扶住了额头。他头都不用回就知道，此刻连椅子都不挪动就蓦地站起身的那个人，一定是他从小一起长大的挚友，艾伦·耶格尔。

“我们不会让这种事情发生。”艾伦一边说一边走到阿尔敏身侧，与他的靴跟抵齐，向女王和总统致敬后立正站好，说道：“近来调查兵团之所以驻扎墙外、扩充兵力，就是为随时防备外敌来袭，至今我们已消灭两批对岛进犯的敌方力量；我的进击巨人和阿尔敏的超大型巨人，具有任何敌对国无法破解的巨大杀伤力，我们可以护佑岛周围海域的安全；此外，吉克·耶格尔是冲着我来的，即使合作失败，忌于‘最终手段’威慑力，在没有强攻胜算的前提下，他不可能单凭那些义勇兵就能伤我分毫。所以，请各位放心让马莱义勇兵参与港口建造，把督造的责任交给调查兵团就好！”

议事厅里再次鸦雀无声，除了调查兵团席位里一个女声低低的敦促着“艾伦……”，有人在示意他不要再继续说下去了。

这时，第三个人从调查兵团席位里站了起来。

“……尊敬的女王陛下，总统阁下，请原谅我的部下在如此庄重肃穆的场合贸然发声，我稍后将严肃处理耶格尔的莽撞行径。”

调查团长韩吉·佐耶一只眼睛犀利地刺向艾伦的后脖颈，然后转向前方高台上：“调查兵团呈交《明日大屿计划》的最后限期已过，但这份计划书仍存在诸多纰漏，我身为团长难辞其咎。此外，总统阁下和司令阁下提出的两点疑问十分关键，港口建设的计划的确仍有需要重新审视和研讨的地方，还希望陛下能够予以宽容，给我们多一些时间和机会与总统府、司令部以及与会各位继续商讨，以上。”

王宫长廊上，官员们陆陆续续离开，他们经过坐在长廊里的调查兵团一干人等时，并没有人住足，就连目光都没有为他们停留过一秒。

“终于开完了！这种无聊的会议真是浪费纳税人的钱。”让·基尔希斯坦是最后一个离开议事厅的，他一边迎接屋外的阳光，一边伸了个懒腰。

但是没有人回应他，其他人都坐在长廊的石凳上，或是站在窗边，望着外面的庭院。让走到伙伴们身前时，刚好听到萨沙拍着阿尔敏的肩膀对他说：“你做得已经很好了。”

让搔了搔头发，他理解阿尔敏此刻的挫败感，阿尔敏为了做出那份计划书不知不眠不休了多少夜，昨晚仍然忙碌到滴水未进又一刻没睡，全身心扑在对计划可行性的研究上。但是今天，那个老贼扎克雷用一个简简单单的理由就把他打发了，这换谁没有强烈的挫败感呢，岂止是挫败，简直是心痛。

老混蛋终究还是不信任新组建起来的调查兵团，更遑论信任他们带来的马莱义勇兵和战俘……

让感觉这里少了几个人，他四处打量了一下，“哎？韩吉、兵长还有三笠艾伦他们呢？”

“韩吉随皮克西斯司令一道去了总统府，他们应该是为了挽救计划想和扎克雷总统再谈谈。毕竟如果没有上头批准给予资金和人力支持，这种发展计划寸步难行。”阿尔敏了无生气地回答，“是我发言时太鲁莽不经大脑，顶撞了扎克雷，才导致皮克西斯司令紧急救场，韩吉不得不舍近求远，他们是想先避开总统府对设立港口的反感和否定，再另想办法。我们调查兵团和马莱义勇兵们这么长时间来的努力、心血，险些被我的莽撞毁于一旦啊……”

看到阿尔敏把脑袋又垂下去，一旁看不下去的柯尼一只手往他后脑勺按了上去——“阿尔敏你是白痴吗！你已经很优秀了，那个真正说话不经大脑还搞砸了会议的莽撞家伙现在正在被兵长揍呢！”

“哈？艾伦又被揍了？”让顺着萨沙的手指方向一看，窗外的王宫庭院中央，果然看到艾伦被兵长一膝盖顶中了肚子，正捂着腹部扒在花园雕塑旁喘气。

让憋不住噗嗤一声大笑出来，他看到兵长抱起双臂翘腿坐在雕塑座台上，正居高临下对艾伦说些什么，忍不住品味道，“没想到这么多年了，这小子还是不长记性，还以为他性格大变以后爱炸毛的毛病改好了不少呢，真该让三笠看看这一幕……哎对了，三笠呢？”

“和韩吉一起走了。”柯尼扒住窗沿，脑袋耸拉在胳膊上漫不经心地答道。“扎克雷点名让三笠一起去，韩吉也不清楚这是为啥，三笠倒是很大方，她还想这样可以保护团长安全呢，毕竟扎克雷那个老怪物可是远近闻名的大变态。”柯尼一边看兵长又踢了艾伦一脚，一边挠了挠耳朵，“她倒是保护了韩吉，艾伦可逃不掉兵长这一顿胖揍了。”

“没事的，兵长只是为了给总统府那帮人看看而已。不过，揍一顿挺好，也该灭一灭艾伦的威风，功高震主可是大忌。”让欣赏着窗外的风景说道。

话音未落，调查兵团老兵们就看到两名卫兵走进院子里为艾伦求起情来，因为他们既不希望进击的巨人在花园里出现毁了整座王宫，也不希望未来在花园里树一个纪念立碑：为振兴自由艾尔迪亚而前进的民族英雄艾伦·耶格尔被他的长官利威·阿克曼揍死在这里……

老兵们正扒在窗边看外面的好戏时，没注意到另一个卫兵已经走到了他们面前：“诸位久等，女王陛下有请各位转至后庭王家寝宫一叙。”

一直到华灯初上，韩吉和三笠才从总统府离开返回王宫，回到了她们的同伴中间。

两人被卫兵带到女王希斯特利亚的寝宫门口，韩吉准备推门而入前，忽然想到了什么，一个回马枪按住三笠的肩膀，看着她：“今天你在总统府上听到的、看到的、说过的，都不能再说出去，无论是对你最亲密的同伴，还是对利威，任何人都不可以，一切只要由我来讲就好。明白吗？”

三笠纠结了一下，还是点了点头……

三笠还没有在门口对女王敬完礼，就被离席飞奔过来的希斯特利亚一把攥住她的手，拉着她来到沙发前坐下，然后指着对面座位上艾伦的眼眶语重心长地对她说——

“三笠，艾伦挨打了。”

其实她刚刚进门，就首先发现了对面沙发角落里托腮不语的艾伦，她马上感到有哪里不对劲，不是因为他近来已被人们习惯的寡言少语，也不是因为其他人自动让出了艾伦身侧一圈的位置，而是他一头的乱发，发肿的嘴角，以及乌黑的眼眶。

“还有一刻钟他就自动消肿了。”面对房间里阵阵嗤嗤的笑声，三笠和艾伦几乎同时开口想说点什么，但是他们都没发出声音就被一角的利威兵长打断了，兵长走到桌边放下喝空的茶杯，又靠回窗户边去，“这回我连牙都没有踢飞一颗。”

“听起来你还有点遗憾呐，利威，”韩吉挖苦道，她倒没有理睬柯尼没憋住的噗嗤一声大笑，以及萨沙敲他脑壳的声响。“埃尔文留下的规矩，若以公谋私是要禁闭的。”

“那很好，我早就想试试。”兵长没好气地看了沙发这头的艾伦和三笠一眼，两人都陷在了各自才懂的沉默里，然后他的目光移向韩吉，“说回正事吧，你那边结果怎么样？你坚持不让我跟去。”

韩吉叹了口气，挠了挠被眼罩带勒得发痒的头发。距离玛利亚之墙夺还作战中她失去一只眼睛已过去一年多了，她至今仍无法完全习惯戴着独眼罩的生活。

“韩吉团长，”希斯特利亚也一扫脸上的笑意，神色郑重地看着她，“无论总统府做何决定，无论他们是否会阻碍你们的脚步，我都会义无反顾支持调查兵团的。”

除了站立着的利威和歪在沙发扶手上的艾伦，其他人都不由得正襟危坐。

“事实上，”韩吉垂下目光，避开了大家期待的眼神，“扎克雷大体上是不反对计划实施的，如果我们的方案能够经受住几日后财务大臣内部会议的审核，其他部门也没什么异议，总统府会考虑批准拨款和招募人力。另外皮克西斯司令也已经允诺兵团会全力配合我们建造铁路和港口。届时，我们就可以在王政府会议上正式提出议案了。”

在大家的一片欢呼声中，始终保持理智的阿尔敏问道：“总统只是不反对的话，其他部门真的会全力配合吗？”

韩吉蓦地抬起目光对上了阿尔敏的眼睛，“还不清楚，只能一试。”

兵长伸伸胳膊，换了个姿势靠在墙边，“的确，财务和内政大臣的决定权其实掌握在巨商手里，而三大巨商头子中最显赫的那两位可是扎克雷的人，当初埃尔文也是无奈依靠了扎克雷的势力才推翻假王、扶持你上位的，”他看着希斯特利亚继续说，“如今扎克雷大权在握，如果他没有清楚说明支持我们的话，情况就不乐观。”

“这么看来，扎克雷还是不肯相信吉克·耶格尔和马莱来的义勇兵啊。”

“我说，”利威兵长坐上沙发靠背，一巴掌按到了未置一词的艾伦肩膀上，俯下身脸色阴郁地看着他，“如果你那位猴子老哥吉克是诚心想帮助我们，让他现身说法怎么样？我们可不是挡在他前面的枪靶子。”

艾伦虽然抬起了目光，但他像是在凝重思索着什么，并没有回应。

韩吉苦笑着将兵长从沙发上拉了下来，“利威，你是想把吉克绑到总统面前替我们做枪靶子吧。”

然而大家都知道，如果有一天真的能绑了吉克，兵长可能等不及把他送给总统就已经一刀砍在他后脖颈上了……

“但与其说是不相信吉克，”阿尔敏悻悻地接着说，“不如说是不相信我们吧。调查兵团扶持希斯特利亚加冕，自玛利亚之墙夺还战之后又新编了队伍，我们谋划了对外开放策略还有可能在未来达成与吉克‘坐标之力’的合作……如果说总统之后还愿意继续配合我们的话，那他这么做的根本原因可并不是信任，而是忌惮才对。”

利威嗤笑一声，“毕竟是还没在自己手里的武器，怎么拿来用呢。”

“是啊，‘无论什么时候，人类的纷争都不会停止。’这是皮克西斯在与我们告别时说的。”韩吉走到窗边，望向外面的候鸟南飞，“看来我们也要做好不择手段‘拿到手里武器’的准备了。”

偌大的房间一时安静下来，只有壁炉里的炉火在劈啪雀跃……

三笠感觉到自己的手背上铺来一阵温热，她为这股暖意倏得一惊，连忙松开了放在大腿上攥得太久的拳头。不知什么时候这两只手已经变得冰冰凉凉，她自己都没有察觉。

“你的手在抖啊。”艾伦一边说一边把自己的手从她的手背上挪开，“而且好凉。”他困惑地打量着她刚松开的双手，转而注视着她的眼睛问：“你怎么了？”

三笠张开嘴支吾了半天都没想出一个完整的单词，她的视线余光捕捉到了艾伦脑袋后面其他人投向他俩异样的眼神，脸上一热，又把目光垂下去。

女王办的“收容所建成答谢宴”结束后，老兵们各自解散去找休息处了。团长韩吉去迎接刚刚被一支护送小队送到王都的马莱国电力工程兵，自从对巨人构造的研究日臻完善后，她又培养出了学习墙外技术的兴趣，近来一有闲暇，她就全身心扑在了捣鼓“电”这种墙外重要发现上，一心想着要改造墙内城市的发光能源；兵长利威去了地下城，但没有人知道他时常下去做什么，毕竟神秘感才是他的本色；萨沙拉着柯尼去了一家老乡在王城新开的酒馆，说要一醉解乡愁。

因为近一周内并没有女王必须出席的例行会议，希斯特利亚晚宴后便启程出宫去往郊外的王家牧场，她要在那里继续履行自己女王之外的另一职责，因为她还是一个孤儿院院长。

这一路，艾伦、三笠、阿尔敏和让四人临时担当了她的骑兵卫队长。

他们沿着一条乡野小道走向郊外，背后的城市越是尘雾弥漫，远方的村落越是星火点点。

走得久了，自然有人掉在了队伍最后面。三笠勒马缓了几步，和一路上走在最后的艾伦逐渐并肩，“……身体已经完全恢复了吗？”

“嗯。”艾伦终于放弃了沉默，他点点头，“别操心我了，好好保护希斯特利亚吧。”

三笠被他噎得语气一窒。

艾伦突然想起了什么，在马上坐直身体，“你刚刚为什么会手抖？你的身体素质一直是我们之中最强的。”

“……”

“是因为去见扎克雷总统时遇到了什么不愉快的事情吧，所以刚刚大家再提起时你在压抑某些强烈情绪。”艾伦明显感觉到三笠为他这番话愣了一下，她扭头错愕地看着他时艾伦马上错开了目光。“别忘了我是和你一起长大的。”

“啊……是啊。”

“所以，那个老混账指名让你跟随韩吉去见他，到底是怎么回事？你在那听到了什么让你这么紧张？”

三笠踌躇着，她想起了走到门口时韩吉对她说过的话。“还不能告诉你。”

“哈？”艾伦嗤笑了一声。在度过男生尴尬的变声期之后，艾伦的笑声余调里偶尔就会带出一道沙哑的磁性，三笠很喜欢听这个声线，她希望他能多笑一些。“没想到你也开始对我保守秘密了。”

有些萧瑟的夜风拂过面颊，三笠将脖子上的围巾向上拢了拢，一直护到自己的鼻尖下面。也正是这股夜风吹起了她已经长到能够披在肩上的黑发，露出了耳际侧脸的轮廓和围巾的边沿。艾伦凝神看了一会儿，别开了目光。

“如果扎克雷那个老东西想从这里拿走什么来交换港口，我会让他粉身碎骨的。”

三笠陡然一惊，但她还未来得及回应，艾伦已经快马两步，顺带也拉住了她的缰绳带着她的马一起朝前奔去。

“走吧，我们已经落后阿尔敏他们太多了。”

阿尔敏停下马等了等艾伦和三笠，他不知道他俩在后面聊了什么，但是看到艾伦面有愠色，三笠用围巾捂着脸，露出若有所思的眼神，他下意识觉得还是不要冒然问他俩比较好。


	3. 武器

女王一行人信马踱出一片小树林，又越过一座小草坡，视野一瞬间就广阔起来。

漫天星野下，一片接一片的银色麦田像大海上被风吹起的海浪，随着延展开去的地势起起伏伏。一阵风来，密密麻麻的小麦穗随着风声摇头晃脑。因还未到麦子成熟的季节，青涩的麦穗在深夜的星辉里泛着粼粼银光。

在女王授意可以休息后，她的几名卫兵终于可以放松工作时绷紧的神经，纷纷卸了排阵，在田野纵马飞驰起来，他们的家也在附近不远的乡镇里，他们可以回家了，一时欢乐的呼喊声和马蹄声打破了田原上的寂静。

让恼怒地咒骂一声“这帮宪兵团痞子！”，然后扭头向靠近过来的三笠一挥手，示意三笠和他一齐驭马去追赶那些卫兵。等他们连人带马已经远了，被丢在后面的几人还能听到让在冲着士兵大叫：“不准踏进麦田！妈的还没长熟呢智障！”

希斯特利亚望着他们极力想为自己的卫兵维持一下秩序的样子，忍不住把让和牧场里那些为在大人面前表现自己懂事稳重而有些一本正经的小孩子们联想了起来。

阿尔敏望着远方的田野，不禁感慨，“真好啊，这片田野可以长出多少面包啊……”

艾伦顺着他的目光望去，不一会儿竟也看出了神，轻声地喃道，“希望麦子熟了以后，迁徙的人就不再挨饿了……”

“你俩是被萨沙附身吗！”嘭嘭两声，阿尔敏和艾伦的后脑勺同时挨了女王一记“重锤”。希斯特利亚拽住一边缰绳在他俩面前把马打横，收起笑意看着他们，用她对付小孩子时的神色和腔调教训道：“一心想着征服大海就可以没有农业的常识么，小麦成熟以后要送去面粉厂研磨成面粉再由面包师傅烘焙出来才可以吃！”

阿尔敏怔怔地望着为一个非常简单的道理较真起来的女王，她的较真是天真也好，戏谑也罢，都有种施加在话语上天然的权威感。难道这就是女王的征服力吗？阿尔敏不好意思地移开目光，挠着后脑勺笑了笑，“征服大海什么的，哪有啊！我是个士兵嘛，就是很想让这座岛上的人们一直有面包吃，有牛奶喝，可以安居乐业而已。”

作为一个牺牲了训练和工作以外全部业余时间，全身心投入到“明日大屿”计划研究中的士兵，阿尔敏的确用行动证明了他的努力。

“不过，建造港口与各国来往，人们真的能过上安居乐业的日子吗？”阿尔敏话锋一转，长叹口气，“为了说服文臣，我们绞尽脑汁寻找主动走向世界大局的所有优势，但是我自己也在困惑我写在计划书上的任何一句话，有没有说服过我自己。”

希斯特利亚静静听着，她蹙起的眉头暴露了她正在努力思索和她有劝说阿尔敏的意图。而艾伦还在望着远方纵马飞驰的让和三笠，面无表情。

阿尔敏看了看他俩没有打断自己的意思，接着娓娓道来：“艾尔迪亚，我们，只是刚刚起步的婴孩，而世界已经抛弃我们向前走了很远很远，外边的文明都已经长大，并且还会继续成熟起来。我们建造港口就等于向越走越远的他们招手，希望他们等等我们，陪我们一起走一程——可是当他们真的回过头来看我们时，他们到底是怎么想的呢？如果我们挥出的手招来的不是一只援助之手，而是一发离膛的子弹，面对坐拥各大科技工艺已经遥遥走在前头的文明，我们……还能用巨人保护好身边的家人和手里的面包吗？”

希斯特利亚一直安静地听阿尔敏说完话，她继续又往前走了两步才勒住了缰绳，阿尔敏跟着勒住，艾伦也不得不把马步放缓了一些。

“想要迎头赶上一百年的步伐当然很困难，但正是因为落后了这么久我们应该奋起直追才是！”女王目不转睛地注视着阿尔敏的眼睛，她的声调很平静，但她的目光里好似有一团火苗，正在黑夜里摇曳。

“还要谢谢你，阿尔敏。我在农场这段时间，读了你从义勇兵和马莱俘虏那里带给我的书籍，我很痴迷于那些书，坐在草堆旁一看可以看到天黑，可以看到忘了我还是个牧场‘孤儿院院长’的事。”虽然听起来的确应该是一件值得惭愧的事情，不过希斯特利亚并没有理亏的样子。

“……我看了那些书，才重新理解了什么是广阔，那不只是像这片原野一样的宽广，那是像深邃的海底和我们头顶这片星空一样穷极无涯。起初，我只是被图片上那些地上跑得飞快的汽车和天上自在翱翔的飞机给震撼了，但是后来，那些深奥的自然理论知识，可以让机械完全自动运转的科学技术、医学奇迹，还有能把原原本本的人放到一块幕布上的影画，那些美丽的艺术创作和繁华城市里隔三差五就会盛大举办的艺术展览……这些可都是世界文明留给我们的智慧财富！如果我们被禁锢起来以后丧失的只是一百年身为巨人的记忆，那么现在我们就将得到这一百年人类思想启蒙后创造出的精神巨人呀！”

阿尔敏和艾伦，谁都没有开口说话。

“我们应该让更多族人参与进来，尽快掌握这个巨人。”希斯特利亚眼里的那团火，正在熊熊燃烧，“其实，这件事情我想很久了。也许我在权力和威望上的确给不了更多支持，但是我可以鼓励更多人学习岛外的科技和文化。”

阿尔敏艰难地思考了一会，最后他点点头，“那么，女王陛下，你想从什么时候开始？”

“已经开始了。从我的牧场开始。”

那晚后来的路途上，三笠一直在后悔自己不该听从让没来由的指示跟着他一块跑远，她和让像两个纪律纠察队里的傻瓜宪兵一样追逐那些无聊的放假士兵们。

当回到希斯特利亚和艾伦他们身边以后，她敏锐地发现，艾伦的眼神里又出现了谜样的光泽，难以具象那个眼神是什么，像是恍悟但又很迷惘，像是冷漠但又悲伤，像是充满希望但又忧郁万千……一如那天在凯旋后觐见女王的授勋典礼上行吻手礼时，他在亲吻过女王的手背之后的模样。三笠感到担心，甚至是有点害怕，而上一次他让她产生这样的感觉还是去年调查兵团行军到流放港边，他们一起看到大海的时候。

突然，天边劈下一道白光，东方阴沉的积云正在滚滚翻腾，仿佛有一条远古的巨兽正躲在那后面张牙舞爪，于电光石火间又喷出一道白色的怒焰，刺破云层。接着，一阵阵轰隆巨响紧随而至……

是雷雨天气来了。

“该死，”一行人快马加鞭起来后，阿尔敏仍能听到让在身后喃喃着说，“我没带雨披啊。”

两个星期后，王政府议会以赞成票占微薄多数的结果正式通过了调查兵团提出的《明日大屿计划》议案。然而与调查兵团最初拟定的版本相比，这项议案在经过无数道审读和调整后已然被改得面目全非。经过各方妥协和让步，尤其是在与总统府协商后，被修改措施里争议最大的三点变化是：一、港口的规模大大缩水，码头仅用于招徕民间事务及国家外交，港口军事化所需经费预算一律未通过决议；二、仅提供兴建铁路和车站原计划中一半的的经费，因资金短缺，人力将以志愿者形式募集。另外，会上并未通过王都内建造铁轨和车站的议案，因有人提出如遇渗透，铁路铺入畿地将有外敌直捣王都的威胁；三、投入计划的马莱战俘仅提供设计和技术方案，不得参与任何实质性的工程作业。此外，行走在收容区外的所有非帕拉迪岛居民必须携带收容证件，马莱技术人员如进入工程地带必须说明其进入缘由及书面委托信函。对此，宪兵团和调查兵团将共同监督负责。

但是，在总统府的支持下，就工业化方面，议案也通过了在艾尔迪亚岛北部的几大原生山林区开采煤炭等化石资源和扩增矿场、钢铁冶炼厂等其他工业设施的决定；就技术传播方面，议案还破天荒地接受了阿尔敏·阿诺德经女王准予后逾期提交的补充方案，即可以聘用少量经过意识审查的技术人员加入研究学会，为帕拉迪岛上的研究人员传授岛外的最新技术成果，让他们在本土培养有关工种的专家。

对于调查兵团和义勇兵们来说，这算是意外之喜了。仅凭这两项最终得以通过，他们就不得不感激前期一直给他们制造阻碍的总统达拉斯·扎克雷,因为有很多官员对鼓励工业化的措施提出了异议。他们指出，艾尔迪亚自古以来就严重依赖农牧业经济，如果将大量人口从依赖劳动力的农耕和畜牧移向矿场和工厂，全岛都将再次面临粮食和肉的危机。此外，即使有严格的审查，技术传授过程中也可能存在马莱思想渗透。

山呼海啸而来的反对乃至抗议声一度险些将大总统办公室的大门震碎，然而扎克雷总统还是力排众议，坚持要求不改动有关内容，并在计划书上签了字。

他在签完字后，起身握住的第一只手是调查兵团团长韩吉·佐耶的。“好了，我能做的就是这样。”扎克雷总统微笑着，他透着冷光的眼镜后竟难得露出一副慈祥的模样，“调查兵团，接下来又该到你们献出心脏的时候了。”

韩吉报以笑意，并干练地将拳头抵到左胸口向他致敬。

很快，锐意革新的人们就发现即使通过了《明日大屿计划》，前进路上依然阻力重重，就连女王都撞上了南墙。计划通过后，希斯特利亚不甘就此止步，她认为除聘用马莱职业技术教师外，还应该开设“陆地文化学院”，大力提倡帕拉迪岛上的每一个艾尔迪亚人都去学习大陆上的科学发现、文艺创作成果乃至思想观念、哲学理论。

然而，这样美好的倡议还没有在会议上讨论，就被王政府文官集体否决了，甚至一向支持女王的调查兵团里也出现了反对的声音。他们认为轻易任由马莱国的人员在岛内传播外来文化，轻则会有敌国思想渗透的威胁，重则可能危及整个艾尔迪亚刚刚才恢复起来的民族信心。首席文官大臣给女王做了这样一个比喻来说明危害：

艾尔迪亚就像一个经历脑震荡后完全失忆的巨人，当他醒来以后发现自己被铁链铐了起来，有人在他耳畔大声说，“你是罪人！你是杀人不眨眼的疯子！”艾尔迪亚动惮不得；

那人继续说，“你必须臣服于正义，你必须拿命赎罪！”并摊开一本笔记给他讲述他犯罪的经过，每一词每一句都言之凿凿，艾尔迪亚无言以对。

最后，这个巨人只得用精神的死亡和肉体的坍塌来证明，自己还有哪怕一丁点的良知。

“女王陛下，你或许不相信我们的子民会像这个巨人一样愚蠢，轻信醒来后见到的第一个人，”那个大臣最后如是说，“但是我们学校里最新的课本还没有画出岛岸的轮廓，我们的年轻人还不懂大地和海洋为何物，如果让马莱国的人给我们的年轻人做老师，日复一日地教授外边来的思想和知识，这些年轻人可能会做出比这个失忆者自杀更加可怕的事情——如果思想成为武器，那巨人的威力毫无用武之地。”

于是，设立“陆地文化学院”的计划就此搁置了。

从这一天起，希斯特利亚女王出现在王政府例行会议上的次数逐渐减少，她好像把更多心思放在了她的大牧场和“孤儿院”里。后来大臣们每每经过女王寝宫闭紧的大门，只得几声无奈叹息。或许女王终于醒悟了，她只需要做一个王位和巨人的继承者，而不是一个社会的革新者，毕竟这对她来说，太难了。

血红的余晖在远山后的薄云里融化，展开，漫延，像流水入海一般晕染过一整片西天，接着又铺满了还残存着温热的大地。一茬又一茬猩红的草芒迎着傍晚的山风和夕阳，忽前忽后地摇曳着，如果有劲风刮过时，野草便簌簌地哀嚎。天地间渐变的血色，令人阴渗渗的冷。

让·基尔希斯坦在齐马鬃高的草海里飞驰前进。他望着快没入山阴后那抹残阳，又看了看腕表上的时间，催快了马的步伐。他必须赶在太阳落山前清点好即将运来的货物，不然他们可能赶不及回营地食堂吃马莱厨神尼科洛做的晚饭。

“喂！你们快跟上，今天晚餐可是有海鲜吃啊！接完这票赶紧回去！”他对身后骑在马上的一群人大声喊道。

其中有两个人交换了一下白眼，但差点被又回过头来看着他们的让撞个正着：“欧良果鹏！今晚不许和我抢蟹吃！”说到蟹，让的快乐不禁上了眉梢。

欧良果鹏是投奔帕拉迪岛义勇兵中的一名飞行员兼机械工程师，他是在海边长大的，皮肤黝黑，高大魁梧，而且众所周知他的胃口比其他马莱人或艾尔迪亚人大得多，尤爱家乡风味的海鲜。所以在这方面，他的确是让的劲敌。“你担心一下萨沙吧！”欧良果鹏大笑道，露出一口洁白的牙齿，“她和柯尼换了班，现在可能已经在厨房缠着尼科洛要生的吃了！”

“海蟹也能生吃？”柯尼瞪圆了眼睛一脸震惊，“先是鱼，后来是虾，现在是蟹，看在巨人的份儿上——你们这些家伙是野兽吧！”

“这只是一种夸张手法，哥们儿，”欧良果鹏汗颜，“我们大多数食物还是会熟吃的。说到生吃海鲜的风俗，你们真应该了解一下三笠的家乡东洋国，论爱吃生食他们东洋人可是世界第一！”

听到有人提及三笠的名字，让又回过了头来，甚至还放慢点马步对欧良果鹏正色道：“她可不只是东洋人，她还是我们岛上英勇无敌的阿克曼！是人类的巨人，无形的利刃！”他仰着下巴，仿佛在为自己感到骄傲一样。

欧良果鹏一时语塞不知该说什么好，当让再扭回头去的时候，柯尼笑嘻嘻地用手指在太阳穴绕了绕，无声地示意欧良果鹏“这家伙又开始不对劲了，别理他”。欧良果鹏心领神会，却又不怀好意地笑了笑，佯作向后回头状举起手然后大声道：“老天爷！三笠和艾伦也来了！三笠！我们在这儿！”

“什——”让猛地一勒马缰绳，正在奔腾的战马呼地一声长嘶，前蹄腾起在空中一阵踢踏，蹄下的泥草呼啦啦翻腾，抖了让一腿泥点子。就在这时，柯尼、欧良果鹏他们打马飞快从让的两侧包抄而过，留给他几匹马屁股和他们几个的背影，而他们的身后除了紧跟的新兵外空空如也，一抹正在落入群山的残日仿佛正在看他笑话。

“你先等三笠吧，分队长，蟹肉全是我们的！”欧良果鹏的马跑得飞快，他已经抢到了第一的位子。

“那个立马起扬摆得很帅啊，让！”柯尼超过他时大笑着说道，“艾伦的姿势肯定没你漂亮！”

太阳即将没入山丘，黯淡的光线下草海里的人们视野也渐渐模糊起来。就在这时，他们终于越过齐人高的丛野看到了他们纵马狂奔这么久等来的东西，那是一支从希甘希纳区发出的兵团运输马车队。车队送来的货物是兵团技术学会在马莱人帮助下制造出的新一批驳壳枪、来复步枪、新型雷枪（马莱单兵火箭筒和旧式雷枪结合后的改良版）及弹药。这一天，调查兵团终于可以完全装备和岛外一样先进的单兵武器了。

“我真不明白，万一打仗了我们调查兵才是冲在最前线的人，凭什么王宫里看大门的宪兵都已经配最新装备了，我们才领到这批枪械？”让一边抱怨一边在装备看护责任单上签署好自己的名字，“弗洛克，你说呢？”然后他抬起头把笔和备份单据还给了坐在马上的交接负责人，同属调查兵团的弗洛克·福斯特。玛利亚之墙夺还战时，他是冲锋的骑兵里唯一一个生还归来的人。自此一役，他再也没有笑过，而且很容易被激怒。因此调查兵团其他几个生还下来的老兵油子非常喜欢撩逗他，看他发火或者没好气的样子。

“有机会去王都，我会帮你问问我们的三军元帅扎克雷总统的，”弗洛克讽刺道，他收好文件，调转马头，“我们班的活儿干完了，接下来就该你们收容特遣队兄弟们看好这些‘美人儿’了。”弗洛克扫了一眼让身后的柯尼他们，他们正在拆箱子，从防震的干草里拿出一支支锃光瓦亮的步枪把玩，欧良果鹏拿到枪老练地拉一下枪栓，调查兵们立刻围上去看他演示这种新步枪的构造。弗洛克审慎地看了他一眼，然后又将目光落回让，“好好欣赏‘美女’吧，我该回墙交差了。”

“会想你的！”让望着弗洛克他们一行人即将远去的身影，提高嗓门玩笑道，“什么时候再来给我们送好东西？”

弗洛克懒洋洋地挥了挥手当已经回过头了，“马莱人完蛋的时候。”

让回到柯尼他们身边的时候，欧良果鹏正在介绍马莱军队制式装备的来复枪和以前帕拉迪岛上宪兵团常用的滑膛枪有什么区别。他给调查兵们展示了一下来复枪的全金属膛线，并从抛壳口推进一颗金属外壳子弹，走到士兵们三步开外，单膝跪地，瞄准，射击，短短数秒，一气呵成。士兵们看得目瞪口呆，回过神后立刻鼓起掌来。

“分队长，请过来一下。”就在让看着欧良果鹏示范驳壳手枪的使用方法看得起劲的时候，一名他手下的士兵迎上来，带他走向货物车队的最后面，“我重新清点这里这些新式雷枪的炮弹箱子时，发现出了点问题。”

让立刻嗅到情况不对，“怎么回事？少了一箱吗？”

“不是，”士兵摇摇头，指了指最后一辆马车上最大的那个箱子，“是多了一箱，而且比车上其它箱子要大。”

让凑上前去仔细打量那个箱子，此时太阳已经西沉，猩红而昏暗的光线下看不出来什么，它和其它兵团补给木箱拥有一样的材质和纹理，就连封装方式都差不太多。让踉跄着爬上车，凑近它一些想找找有没有补给的编号，但是他还没有完全靠近，就闻到了一股异样的味道，淡淡的，顺着木料的罅隙渗漏出来，绝不是什么好闻的味道，再靠近些会发现有些腥，有些呛鼻。有些不妙。

让捂住鼻子跳下了车，“叫两个兄弟，把箱子搬下来打开看看。”

车队尾部的阵仗令前排哄闹着把玩新式武器的调查兵们安静了下来，他们慢慢走到让的身后，让此时直挺挺站在那个诡异的大木箱前，不觉和所有人一样都将目光聚焦在那个正被拆封的木箱上……空气中弥漫着一股焦灼的气息。人们都朝前探着脑袋，紧张不安地屏住了呼吸。

最后，两名士兵把木箱盖子完全打开了，他们一边挪动厚重的封盖，一边强迫自己闭住气不要去闻木箱子里那股扑鼻而来的刺激气味。

在场一圈的调查兵团士兵，即使是作战素质优良甚至杀过人的士兵，都被木箱子里的东西惊呆了，有人瞪住眼睛完全石化，也有人回过头哗啦一下呕吐出午餐吃的猪肉肠。

木箱子里躺着的……大概是一个人。

不完整的人。

后来调查兵团分队长让·基尔希斯坦坐在营地的讯问室里，努力用语言组织起他回忆中的景象时，只能这么表达那副景象的样子，这已经是他能用言语所能描绘出的极限。而在其他士兵的回忆中，那箱子里的景象好像是一个展翅而飞的大鸟，抑或是散着树叶的两根枝丫，树枝是脊骨，叶柄是肋骨，叶片上还留有肌肉的纹路，两枝丫交叉起来形成一个宽大的“V”字形，这景象仿佛又像是……

“橄榄枝，”欧良果鹏紧张地搓着双手，垂着头对讯问室那头的人回答道，“就是油橄榄的树枝，在马莱和其他很多国家，它是和平的符号，是美好的象征，而这是我生平第一次把橄榄枝和丑恶联想在一起。”

听完他们的话，负责调查的宪兵们还是云里雾里，他们想知道那景象究竟是什么，后来他们去看了，当打开箱子一霎那他们相信了所有现场士兵们的目击证词。

武器物资运送小队出事的消息不胫而走。在听说运输马车上发现了一具尸体时，阿尔敏正在营地外一座山坡上帮谷地里变身巨人的艾伦和巨人身上全副武装的三笠指导他设计的最新战术。

15米高的巨人，没有任何人类情感的眼眸中闪着冷光，然而当这道冷光落在那个巨人手指一般大小的女孩身上时，阿尔敏竟然好像从巨人眼中看到了关心和惭愧——那个女孩刚刚险些从巨人手臂上掉下，磕到巨人硬质化的膝盖上。不过还好，关键时刻三笠用钢丝铆住了艾伦巨人的颈窝，她重新回到了他肩膀上。

三笠踩上进击巨人硬质化后的手臂后就很容易打滑，阿尔敏着实为此伤脑筋，就是这个微小到有一点点滑稽的细节，险些让三笠摔碎后脊梁，而且她背上还有两年前的旧伤。

“……不如就从艾伦的肩膀腾起，利用周围房屋或者树木做支点发动攻击怎么样？”阿尔敏揪住自己头顶一把头发，挥着手里的战术笔记丧气道，“太多次试验证明，一旦巨人硬质化你就无法突刺，连平衡都很难，三笠，还是放弃吧。”

“再来。”三笠利用立体机动装置重新飞到艾伦巨人的手肘处，那里在手臂硬质化后的末端。艾伦犹豫了一下，再次操控巨人摆出了握拳进攻的姿态，以帮三笠的冲刺做好调整。“钳形攻击是制胜的必须，硬质化二式也是最具有杀伤力的分式，这都是你教给我们的，阿尔敏。如果战场没有制造瞬间奇袭的外界条件，那么艾伦的手将是我距离敌方巨人最近的起跳点……所以，再来！”

艾伦向前方百米开外的木制“假想敌巨人”重新发起正面进攻，他的拳头和手臂开始硬质化的瞬间，艾伦左勾拳一抡，接着在“假想敌”可能会躲避的瞬间抡出了另一个拳头，整条右手臂直击向前！这时早已蓄势待发的三笠拔出刀，沿着巨人手臂的线条开始冲刺……

阿尔敏用手指捂住自己的眼睛，他实在不忍心看下去了，但是又不得不监督艾伦和三笠的每一个招式细节，毕竟这是韩吉和利威交给他们的任务：当他们三人组中有两个人训练协同作战时，第三个人必须负责睁大眼睛盯紧每一处细小的问题。但由于阿尔敏的超大型巨人对训练场地的破坏和对场地内生物的杀伤力实在过于巨大，训练次数极其有限，所以他常常被剩下来负责战术谋划和监督。

“成功了！”阿尔敏突然诧异地惊呼，他下意识中放下堵眼睛的手，他看到三笠纤小的身影从巨人指节处腾空而起，电光火石间从“假想敌巨人”正面的视野空间瞬移到了脖颈之后，两道银辉交迭闪过，面粉制的“脖颈肉”一霎那皮开肉绽。

正当阿尔敏在为伙伴的成功惊喜雀跃的时候，萨沙·布劳斯的马倏忽钻出丛林，一跃来到了他身旁，萨沙立住马开口说的第一句话就是：“大事不好，死人了！”

三笠回到艾伦的巨人肩上，她收好刀正在弹掉自己身上落下的面粉，而艾伦正在用力把自己从进击的巨人脖颈肉里拔出来。他俩听到萨沙的惊呼后，不约而同地怔住，愣在了当地。

“什——难道刚刚艾伦踩到人了？”阿尔敏惶惑地问。

“不是不是！”萨沙努力在脑海里遣词造句，一只手在嘴巴不安分地乱动着，好像这样就可以帮自己理清思绪似的，“柯尼和让他们去接武器和物资回来，结果他们的马车上有个死人！宪兵已经来了，现在正拉他们去谈话呢！韩吉团长他们也会赶回来，太不妙了！”

说话间，艾伦和三笠已经回到山坡上，站到他们身边聆听萨沙的描述。萨沙说完，阿尔敏和他们面面相觑，结果只是一秒钟的停顿，三个人就开始各自牵马，准备和萨沙一起回营。

“我不太懂，”走在路上，阿尔敏平静地问萨沙，“虽然这件事情颇为蹊跷，可为一个突然出现在兵团马车上的死人还不至于惊动团长的地步，宪兵团的调查是有发现什么线索吗？那死者是谁？”

萨沙回忆了一会儿，回答道：“与其说这件事情很蹊跷，不如说那个人的死态很诡异，这才是人们最震惊的点。虽然我没有看到那个尸体的样子，因为让带着车队回来以后，不允许任何人靠近那个箱子，直到宪兵来。据回来的人说，那个箱子人的死状非常可怕，但又十分……怎么说？精致？就好像……”

不仅是阿尔敏，现在就连艾伦都在专注地注视着萨沙，听着她纠结了一下措辞说：“就好像是刻意摆造出的艺术品一样。”

除去阵阵马蹄声和耳畔刮过的风声，阿尔敏觉得周遭仿佛突然陷入死寂。

“不仅如此，”萨沙没有注意到外界的变化，还在继续回忆说，“他们提到一个细节，就是那个人没有皮肤的头颅嘴里还衔着一个盒子，还说是非常漂亮的天鹅绒缎的盒子。让当时就把那个盒子拿出来了，里面有一张纸。”

“一张纸？”三笠困惑地锁起眉头。

“上面用很漂亮的花体斜字写着，‘武器’，‘852年’。”


	4. 刺客

那张纸条上的字，让她回到了两个星期前……

852年。王都，总统府邸。

她们的脚步声在长长的走廊里回荡。

韩吉突然伸手示意止步，三笠停了下来。

走廊的尽头，大门洞开，房间里的大落地窗和沙发摆设映入眼帘，两个衣着笔挺的军装官员一人手握一边的门把手，向她们望着，显然正在恭候她们的到来。

“佐耶团长，扎克雷总统与皮克西斯司令有请一叙。”

其中一人欠了欠身，向房间内伸出另一只手，文质彬彬地邀请道。

三笠跟随韩吉向前才迈一步，另一名板着张扑克脸的军官立刻向她抬起手，“抱歉。扎克雷总统仅邀请团长阁下一人入内。”

韩吉按住三笠的肩头，微微颔首给了她一个笃定的眼神。在来的路上，韩吉就已经告诉她，这次她们来并不是主动请求协商而是来赴一场约，所以只要顺其自然就好。韩吉又拍了拍她的后背，三笠只好看着韩吉独自走进房间的背影，没有再说什么。

韩吉随两名副官消失在重新合上的大门后，走廊重归寂静。

墙壁上的灯光在静谧中闪烁着，伴着一种毫无章法的节奏，一直绵延下去，永无止境。

经过几天几夜的奔走，她的身体早已疲惫不堪。

她阖住眼睛，一阵酸楚感瞬间袭扰眼眶。

恍惚间，时空的概念渐渐变得模糊，走廊融化了，她仿佛流落在一片荒芜森林里。

她身上脏破的连衣裙已经湿透，视野尽头是一间破败的林间木屋。她兀自在高高的台阶下伫立着，抬起头仰望那扇通向屋内的木门。

潮湿环境中长出的斑驳青苔勾勒出门上的痕迹，两团木纹斑像冰冷的眼睛一样俯视下来，一道砭入骨髓的目光投在她的身上，仿佛正在审视，在思虑一口吞噬掉她的可能性……

一股铁锈和污血混合的恶心味道像无形的流沙渗透过那道门弥散开，包裹住了她瘦小的身体。她想离开，掉头就跑，想嘶喊，发出最凄厉的尖叫，但是恐惧袭来，她完全无法挪动双腿，哪怕轻轻抬起自己的脚跟——

“阿克曼副队长。”

三笠蓦地被一声召唤惊醒。通往总统办公室的大门再次打开，夕阳的余晖透过落地窗撒进一些光芒。

之前将她留在原地的扑克脸副官此时正站在门口，向她示意，“请进办公室。”

三笠点点头回敬，跟在他身后走进了总统办公室，头顶一座水晶吊灯，脚下不知什么野兽皮毛制作的地毯，眼前两排黑色皮制长沙发，周遭映入眼帘的是墙壁上丰富精致到令人局促不安的画饰。作为一名战士，三笠长期在外作战，出入的都是用民居临时搭起的指挥部或兵团在托洛斯特区的老基地，鲜少有机会出入高官勋爵们的重大场合，所以这个房间对她与其说是一间普通日常的办公室，不如说是尊贵奢华的会客大厅。

三笠刚刚走到门口，皮克西斯司令就迎了上来，不过他并不是为迎接她，而是披上斗篷，准备离开。

皮克西斯走到她面前时，向她伸出一只苍迈遒劲的大手，“三笠，收容区的工作做得非常成功，躲在墙里的老头子们都很感激你还有你的同袍们，”他回过头看向总统办公桌后，然后再回过头来悄声说，“那帮马莱人不好管吧？”

“有过骚乱，不过都被控制了。义勇兵们为双方沟通付出了很多。”

皮克西斯爽朗地笑着，“等他们慢慢了解‘帕拉迪岛上恶魔’的真容后，会好起来的。我们不过就是一群和他们一样好吃懒做但本性不坏的家伙罢了，要不是为了活着，谁会愿意战斗呢？你说对吗，三笠。”

三笠不置可否。

“好孩子，替我向艾伦和阿尔敏问好。”

皮克西斯拍拍三笠的肩膀，走出了房间。办公桌后的扎克雷总统挥了一下手，示意那两名副官离开办公室，去护送皮克西斯司令一道出府。

房门从外面被关上了。这时，韩吉回过头朝三笠挥挥手，让她走到总统的写字桌边来。

三笠注意到她既没有坐在会客沙发上，也没有站着，而是正坐在写字桌前面一张临时放置的椅子上。副官也为三笠搬来一张天鹅绒缎坐面的椅子，就在韩吉的旁边。她们面前的书桌上摊着一大沓文档，白花花的纸张几乎快铺满整个黑胡桃木制桌面。那些是《明日大屿计划》草案的副本，显然刚才它被拆散成不同的部分拿来进行商讨。

而在办公桌后，总统本人正在凝望着她的面庞，他的双肘抵在桌面，将下颌放在交叉的十指指背上，懒洋洋地用整个手臂支撑着脑袋的重量。

就在这一霎那，三笠陡然觉得总统的凝视和她幻想中那扇门上的木纹斑重叠了，或许在他人看来，此时他投来的目光是长者温润如玉的尊重，但对于三笠来说，那副冷色眼镜的背后是寒意砭骨的威胁。

她仿佛听到了自己体内的血液被冻结，发出将要完全凝固时的喀嚓作响。

“久违了，三笠。请坐。”

扎克雷悠悠地伸出一只手，指向那个天鹅绒缎椅子，一派年长的雍容贵族邀请一位初涉舞厅的民家女孩跳支舞的姿态。

“我们在会议上才见过，总统阁下。”三笠稳住了礼貌而含蓄的腔调。

“对啊。不过对我来说，你还是那个在托洛斯特的法庭里站出来袒护艾伦·耶格尔的小训练兵嘛。”

三笠想起来了，那是两年前艾伦因有巨人身份而险些被判反人类罪的时候，扎克雷是法庭的裁决者，他根据报告书描述指出艾伦曾经在变成巨人时突然袭击她，并质疑了艾伦是否具备人格，是否能为人类尽忠。结果三笠不顾法庭的秩序抢话辩驳道：“请将在此之前我还被巨人化艾伦救过两次命的事实也考虑在内！”

在法庭上说出这句话时，她正意志坚定地注视着扎克雷的眼睛。

不过当时她的辩驳很快就被另一个事实击溃了。宪兵团翻出旧案资料指出，三笠和艾伦在9岁的时候于希甘希纳区森林的小木屋里仅用一把匕首就杀死了三名壮年男性，虽然死者都是强盗，但是这两个杀人小孩的人格也被质疑是否健全。最后，三笠的证词被判断为没有客观价值，失去效用……

“请允许我纠正一下，总统阁下。那并不是‘袒护’。”韩吉打断道，她的语气中并无缓急，“那个时候三笠是在为帕拉迪岛上的人类保有最后能走出墙壁的力量，是在恪守一名士兵的责任。”

“怪我，”扎克雷扬起嘴角，一边笑着一边摆摆手，“年纪大了，措辞时总会有些偏颇。还请你不要放在心上才是。”

“不会。”三笠点了点头，表示尊重。

“那么那个年纪时，你就已经激发阿克曼的力量了吗？三笠。我们在法庭上第一次见面的时候？”扎克雷依旧彬彬有礼地微笑着，下巴抵在指间。

有那么一瞬间，三笠希冀于韩吉还会挡在自己前面打断这话题，她们不是来谈关于港口的事吗？但是韩吉并没有，于是她只得回答扎克雷。

“是的。”

“是什么时候？等一下，我想想，啊……我记得那时候宪兵团说你在9岁的时候杀了三个成年人强盗，好像艾伦也和你一起。莫非就是在那天，你激发了阿克曼家族的潜能？”

“……是的。”

“9岁？还是个小孩子的时候？太不可思议了！”扎克雷讶异地说，他的语速变快了，甚至还有点玩味。“那个时候杀了个人，闻过血的味道，应该会给一个小孩子内心烙下很深的印记吧。”

“那时候我是为自保，总统阁下。我的父母死在他们手里，他们还想杀艾伦，所以我拿起了武器。”三笠强忍着胃里的翻江倒海，看着扎克雷的眼睛说道。

“是的，你做得没错。”扎克雷坦然笑着说，“而且令我吃惊的是，失去父母、经历过这样的童年，你依然成长得很好。那么，这应该多亏谁呢？后来是艾伦的父母收养了你，是吗？从那时起你就在和艾伦·耶格尔他们一家人一起生活，他们把你当做女儿一样照顾？”

三笠脑海里涌现出无数过去的画面，温馨的，忧伤的……但是她只是点点头，因为她不想在国家总统面前暴露自己的脆弱。尤其是当她发现这个总统似乎正在试图从她身上探寻到什么的时候。

“耶格尔医生一家人待我很好。”

“原来如此，”扎克雷意味深长地看着她，“也难怪你会那么在意艾伦·耶格尔，耶格尔一家死后，你们不仅是双方的救命恩人，还是相依为命的家人。所以，你才在战场上那么拼命袒……”意识到自己马上又要用错词，扎克雷很快瞟了韩吉一眼，“保护他，哪怕违逆上级的命令也在所不惜。”

三笠嗅到了扎克雷语焉不详背后的隐患，她坐直些身体，“我的同袍都是我的家人，凡是我信任和坚守的，我都会竭尽全力去保护，总统阁下。”

扎克雷凝视着她的眼睛，这一次他的眼神非常纯粹，好像单纯是要从三笠的眼中探寻出什么真理一样，但是那只是一瞬间的事情。

很快，扎克雷挪开了目光，他别过头，看向旁边抱着双臂保持沉默的韩吉，点头示意道：“现在可以和她讲讲我们达成的共识了，韩吉。”

韩吉保持那个抱臂的姿势低头沉思了好一会儿，三笠从来没见韩吉的目光这么凝重过，哪怕在她暴露出忧伤和脆弱的时候。

“我知道你现在一定非常关心港口计划的成败。”最后，韩吉终于抬起头看着她说。

“是的，港口是我们的最优选择。”

“那么我可以很确信地告诉你，扎克雷总统是认可《明日大屿计划》实施的。”韩吉看了扎克雷一眼，他仍将脑袋支撑在手臂上，镜片背后闪过狡黠的光，“……但是，总统暂时还不能出面支持我们的计划，因为这将触及背后极其复杂的势力链条，这一点是皮克西斯司令和我都必须承认的事实。”

三笠在认真听韩吉的话时，很快瞥了扎克雷总统一眼，他正在静静地观察着自己。

“目前我们最大的阻碍是那些在总统府和王政府里要害部门都掌有重大势力的大臣，为计划通过，我们必须全力以赴和他们协调与斡旋，这期间扎克雷总统和皮克西斯司令也会提供协助。”

三笠颔首，“好的，我也会全力配合，相信调查兵团每一个人都会这么做，义勇兵也会。”

“其他事情你不必去考虑，三笠。现在，我们需要你去执行一项任务。扎克雷总统很欣赏你的能力，我也认为从战斗素质、执行力、意志力等各方面来看，你就是最好的人选。”韩吉吸了口气，“但是这项任务可能并不光彩，或许你会想拒绝也没……”

“团长，任务是什么？”三笠以笃定的目光望着她。她知道，她和韩吉是相信彼此的。

韩吉吐出刚刚的那口气，拿出两张攥在她手心里的纸，上面明显是两个人的画像。纸张被摆放在三笠的眼前，有些皱巴巴的，显然在韩吉手里已经揉了很久。三笠接过那张纸，这两个人的面容乍一看很陌生，但是又有些熟悉，似乎是那种常常会在报纸上抛头露面的角色。

“刺杀这两个人。在下一次财务大臣会议之前。”

三笠抬头，错愕地看着韩吉。

她刚刚听到团长说的任务是什么？刺杀？

“好了，接下来由我来解释吧，”扎克雷朝向三笠，“你要杀的这两个人既不是什么罪大恶极的强盗，也不是马莱派来的敌军士兵。话说回来，他们还是与我搭档几十年的老朋友——但是，三笠，你必须杀他们。”他带着不容置疑的口吻说。

“为什么？”三笠找回自己的声音后，脑子里闪现的第一个词脱口而出。

“因为港口计划是否能在总统府和王政府会议上通过，关键就在他们身上。而他们之中的任何一个，都绝对不会同意通过这项计划——绝对不会。”

达拉斯·扎克雷指着画像上其中一人，“这个人，彼得·扎克雷，他是雷斯商会的代理会长，旧墙教徒，也是我家族中人。虽然前任会长已死，但雷斯商会仍然掌握着帕拉迪岛上全部的木料、地产和矿藏资源开采权。而彼得他是个一毛不拔的铁公鸡，而且和假王时期的贵族朝臣一样极为迂腐，不必提你们想扩大岛上资源开采的可能性，就目前军备所需的铁矿都在缩小开采量。”他把玩着一根钢笔敲了敲脑门，“换句话说，如果你们想绕过彼得·扎克雷开采资源供给大型工程，那就只能去帕拉迪岛外面的海底挖，或者游过大海到马莱大陆上去抢。”

扎克雷又指向另一个人，“而这位，他是阿道夫·费舍尔医生，是曾经与我一起在王家医院共事过的同事，也是费舍尔兄弟会社的掌权人。阿道夫现在掌管着王家和三大兵团的医疗系统，富可敌国。而我们的药物、技术渠道，全部都由他控制。加之阿道夫并不止步于医药领域的权力，在很多领域都有爪牙，目前总统府内政大臣们基本都为他马首是瞻。”扎克雷叹了口气，抱住胳膊向后一扬，“也许，你会觉得费舍尔医生作为医疗系统的掌权者，与港口计划并没有什么干系，但这只是表象——费舍尔家作为医药世家，世代都在为王家服务，恐怕千百年来都是如此。”扎克雷背过去，望着窗外的夕阳。

“这两个人可都是旧王家最强大的亲信和弗里茨王不战主义的拥趸。是绝对的死硬派。其他的声音还可以用权力的压迫、欲望的交易甚至道德的软化去瓦解，但是在短短几日内想要搞定这两个人，让港口计划在总统府会议上翻盘……呵！这是我能给出的唯一解。”他做出割喉的动作。

“对不起，三笠。我们现在时间已经不够了……”韩吉将手按在三笠的肩头，她感到韩吉的手冷得像冰一样，“不，从发现世界真相到现在寻求变革，我们的时间永远没有够的时候。我曾以为如果能和平发展下去就不会有更多流血和牺牲，但我们还是要走到这条路上来。”

“我明白，团长。我接受。”三笠攥住拳击了一下心脏。她犹豫一下，又转头向扎克雷问道：“既然我接受任务，有一点困惑我想提出来，总统阁下。”

韩吉蹙紧了眉头，但没有说话。三笠知道她曾经有过和自己一样的顾虑——三笠身为调查兵团的人，万一杀人事迹败露，不仅刚恢复元气的调查兵团将再次陷入舆论漩涡，就连他们的计划都将岌岌可危。要知道，商人团体可是最善于利用媒体制造社会舆论武器的人。

“请讲。”

“抛开单兵能力的考虑，为什么是调查兵团？为什么是我？相信阁下原本有更多优秀的职业者作为杀人人选才是。”

也许韩吉早就在思考这个问题的答案，也许她已经有了答案。

而扎克雷却大笑起来，就好像三笠刚刚是给他讲了一个笑话。他一边笑一边回过头，脸色完全隐没在背光的阴影里。

“阿克曼副队长，”扎克雷笑得捂住肚子，那股劲头消了，他才不急不慢地开口说，“我是有一些手下在杀人技巧这项上能与你们阿克曼媲美，不过你认为我会用我自己的人去破坏王政府和总统府的权力中枢吗？为了什么？伟大未来吗？我从不追求那些虚无缥缈的东西！至于党伐除异嘛，几十年来我已经做过太多这样无趣的事情了。阿道夫他们虽然还抱有重振‘不战契约’妄想，是些朽木不可雕的老蠢货，但我根本不在乎！他们借着我的名头欺世盗名也好，攫取利益也罢，这些都是过眼云烟，早晚都会烟消云散的。”

扎克雷又回过头，望着天边被落日血色染透的云霞说，“其实刚刚你的团长韩吉在极力阻止我，而我也已经和她说过了——我选你是因为这将是你的选择，而且是唯有你才会主动做出的选择。”

“什么？”三笠几乎冷笑出来。

“你拥有杀掉他们的最强动力，三笠·阿克曼。”

“我甚至不认识他们。”

“也许你不认识他们，但是他们，”扎克雷喟叹般拖长了最后一个词，他合上眼仰起头，“可是你家人的‘老熟人’了。”

三笠立刻将目光又落回那张画像上，那两个人的模样依然十分陌生。

“彼得·扎克雷和阿道夫·费舍尔，”达拉斯·扎克雷睁开眼睛，双手拍到桌上，几张计划书页散落在地。“这两个人是让你失去家人的真凶，也是唤醒你杀人力量的始作俑者——难道你不该回报他们吗？”他向三笠凑近观察她。

三笠没有回答。她想起了大雨中的那座林中小屋，她永远的梦魇。

扎克雷离开桌子，继续说，“中央宪兵团瓦解后，一些他们没来得及毁掉的资料都被我查获了。据我所知，那伙杀了你父母的强盗就是彼得·扎克雷的逢迎者特意雇佣的。”

三笠回想起了那一天，妈妈正在和她聊家族荣耀的意义。有人来敲门，爸爸以为耶格尔医生来了，笑吟吟地去开门……

“阿道夫·费舍尔那些年一直在搜寻阿克曼残余族裔的下落。他的手下发现了你父亲的行踪，便派了个人混在那伙强盗里，所以你的父亲死了。”

爸爸直挺挺栽倒在血泊里……

“他们原本计划是掳走东洋末裔女人，以满足彼得·扎克雷那点奇怪的癖好。但不巧的是，他们要掳走的还是一个奋起反抗的母亲，所以你的母亲死了。”

妈妈看到三个悍匪走进门后，回顾到被吓懵的三笠，冲上去阻拦他们，尖叫凄喊着，“三笠！快跑！”结果，她被一斧子砍倒在地……

“最后，如果不是你拿起匕首，他们还会让你失去你现在的至亲。”

她颤抖着举起手中的匕首，脑海中不断回荡着艾伦的声音……

办公室里沉寂下来。

过了很久，三笠才缓缓开口问：“他们为什么……一定要对我们赶尽杀绝？”

“你们？阿克曼人和东洋人？”扎克雷停下脚步，他冷嘲一声。“这很难理解吗？不能留在自己手里的武器，怎么拿来用呢？”

韩吉突然靠近过来，她不顾扎克雷看着她时皱紧的眉头，捧住三笠的手说，“三笠，关于这项任务，你还有重新做一次选择的机会。我还可以让——”

“我接受。”

“三笠，我希望你向前看……你明白吗！”

“我正是为了前进才战斗的。”三笠对她笑了笑，“团长，我接受任务。”

那一天，9岁的艾伦·耶格尔拼尽最后一丝力气，对那个穿着破败连衣裙的小女孩发出战斗下去的嘶吼。

那个声音划破了眼前的黑暗，就像一束光穿透阴霾引领她寻找自己的方向。

“战斗啊！……”

“如果不战斗……就会死！……”

“只要赢……就能活！……”

那一天，她完美地控制了自己的身体。

潮湿泥泞的森林深处，那股铁锈和污血混合的味道再次逸散。

她已经习惯，甚至有点着迷。

她睁开眼睛，那扇斑驳的木门重映眼帘，那两团木纹斑还在凝视着她，但她已不在乎。

她抬起头仰望那扇木门，登上台阶，陈旧腐朽的木门呻吟着缓缓打开。

她走了进去。

她什么也不怕，因为她手里有把匕首。是艾伦留给她的。

那是她的武器，亦是她身体的一部分。

一刻钟后，三笠准备离开总统办公室，在她去和已经站在走廊里的韩吉汇合时，她注意到了总统办公室墙壁上的一幅画。

她停下来，被那副画上细腻的笔触和完美的几何勾勒吸引了。

那幅画乍看上去只有几何的曲线和弧线，背景色是火红的渐变波浪，铅笔勾画的主体像是两张扑扇开的巨大翅膀，又或是两枝盛放的树叶，以某种十分标准的曲率伸展开来，层叠交织，似是凌乱但又用难以表象的规则组织在了一起。

像扔炉里的枝叶；

像被愤怒点燃的生命；

像地狱里陨落天使的折翼。

“喜欢我的画？这幅可以送给你，是我最近创作的。我很爱我的作品，可从来没有送给过任何人。”扎克雷站在三笠身后，饶有兴趣地看着她笑道。

“谢谢，不必。”三笠说着朝门外走去。

在将要来到一个再看不到的角度时，她最后瞥了一眼那幅画，才留意到它竟然还有个名字和作画的年份。

《武器》

852年

几柄长夜灯照亮了木箱。那个木箱里躺着一具被精致解剖过的男尸。

他的皮肤已经被完全剥离，血液被抽干，器官也被摘除。

他的脊柱被一劈两半，呈非常宽大的钝角“V”字状展开。

他的头骨仍完好保留在两撇脊柱的首端，面部的肌肉组织似乎被什么溶液泡过，在灯光线下每一条纹路都闪着光彩。

他的眼球狰狞地瞪着箱子外的人们，下巴脱臼了，干瘪翻皮的嘴巴大张，无声的空洞里是原来停放那个天鹅绒缎盒子的地方。

他的两侧肋骨皆被从中切断，一半顺着脊骨自然生长，另一半则被取下后黏合在脊骨的另一边，形成交错对称的枝丫状。

而枝丫上的肌肉与骨骼已经完全剥离开来，用某种锋利的刀具切割成了边缘光滑的梭子状，并以每一条被切断的肋骨穿过中线，这样一来，人体胸腹部的肌肉完全铺展开，就像茂盛生长的枝叶一样。

直观来看，这副尸体应该仅保留着上半身的部分肌肉组织和骨骼，以便这个行凶者仔细雕琢出一副盛放着生命力的完美“武器”。

韩吉就站在这具“艺术品”前，她高挺的鼻尖几乎要碰到那作品上了，她仔细打量着它的纹理和构造，就像一个认真品味的鉴画师一样。

“灯光，麻烦再近一点。”

旁边拎灯的宪兵按她吩咐的做了，他们一只胳膊撑得笔直，另一只手则捏着鼻子，脑袋向后仰去。宪兵们完全无法忍受近距离接触这尸体时的味道，虽然并不刺鼻，但颇有些腥辣，此时它的确如被赐予的名字一样，简直就是具有杀伤力的“武器”，还在释放着化学攻击。

站在外围被传唤的调查兵们觉得很幸运，不需要干这些苦差事。那木箱里的东西很多人连看都不想再看一眼。

正因几乎所有人都避开了目光，等到韩吉将食指和拇指放到那尸体的肉层上，将肌肉组织向外撑开仔细观察了好一阵儿时，才终于有个声音阻断她。

“喂，韩吉，小心有毒。”

调查兵团兵长利威·阿克曼仍抱着双臂冷眼看着。韩吉连忙回过头对他不好意思地笑笑，但那点意思根本掩不住她眼睛里的兴奋。

“看来你在这份礼物上又有新发现了？”利威哼一声，靠近过来。

当利威听说给调查兵团运输武器的车队里凭空多出一箱被起名叫“武器”的尸体后，他便称这桩怪事为“有人给兵团送了一份礼物”事件了。

“也许你说的一点没错，利威。”韩吉终于从死人箱子里后退两步出来。

“把手擦干净再说话。”她一边思考着一边准备托腮的姿势，但手还没有抬起来，利威就将一张白手帕甩到她手心里。

“这的确是份礼物。你听说过岛外的标本艺术展览吗？”韩吉自顾自地擦着手，都没注意到身后那些一头雾水的宪兵们，他们正在焦急地等待她蹦一些对案件侦破有价值的词出来。

“阿尔敏也许听说过。”利威挖苦道。

“就是用些防腐材料去处理刚被猎杀死去的动物，最大限度保护它们的原貌，经过定位和固化以后，将它们摆在各种密封罐子里，供人们观看。”韩吉一边解释一边回过头去看那具尸体，“岛外的人管这种展览叫做‘死亡的艺术’。”

“显然这木箱不太适合拿来密封礼物啊。”利威抬脚踹了踹木箱，箱壁很薄，有很多缝隙，和其他武器箱子没什么两样。

“也许这位送礼的朋友并没有寄望于我们会长期珍藏它。有时候，艺术的诞生和死亡可能就是在一瞬间。”

韩吉看着尸体的眼神中竟真露出了悲悯来。

利威嗤笑一声，“你和这家伙共鸣还挺多。”

“不过，这具人类尸体和那些展览的动物标本性质完全不同。”韩吉继续说，就像没被打扰过一样，“杀人后，尸体应该是先被解剖、清理，所以没有留下任何血液甚至体内水分。然后他在低温下被注入一种活性很强的溶液，溶解体内的脂肪和水分，这股味道可能就是来自于它。接着他被浸泡进某种能保持肌肉骨骼完好的聚合剂里，置换掉之前的保鲜溶液，保持了结构组织的完整性。最后，他像标本一样被设计、切割和固化。就是这样，你们觉得呢？”

韩吉掉转头看向旁边的宪兵们，他们被她的突然转折吓了一跳。

“所以，佐耶团长，你依然认为这恶心的东西是种艺术吗？”一名宪兵不可思议地指着那木箱，向韩吉问道。

“别对死者不敬，朋友。”韩吉突然一改嬉笑的模样，冷下脸对他说，“他生前可能是个很优秀的精英，也可能是个十恶不赦之徒。但无论如何他是作为一个人死去了，不该被称作为‘恶心的东西’。”

那名宪兵抓狂地揉了揉自己的头发，然后把案件记录本往腋下一塞，“好吧，佐耶团长，你对这份‘人类标本’的分析很有价值，我们会记录在案的。不过看来你们对这尸体的来源、事件前因后果也一无所知，不如我们还是先回去把详细情况上报给总部好了。”

另一名眼神犀利的宪兵补充说：“涉案的几名调查兵我们会随时传唤去宪兵队接受进一步调查，尸体我们也必须运走。”

“想必这妨碍到你对艺术的欣赏了，但还请理解我们是为了执行公务，可以吗？团长阁下。”

“当然，请自便。”韩吉满不在乎地耸了耸肩。

调查兵团一行人在收容区的驻扎营地门口望着那支宪兵小队把那箱子架上马车走远，很多人都松了口气，陆陆续续转头走回营地。他们窃窃私语的声音也渐行渐远。

韩吉站在营地的瞭望塔上望着那些宪兵的背影，夜里的风吹拂起她马尾和额前的发丝，她的披风也被吹卷着像塔顶上那扇自由之翼的旗帜一样呼啦啦的响。

漫长的沉默后，韩吉终于挪开远眺的视线，侧过头来，“你认为是他做的？”

“是的。否则也太巧合了。”

三笠·阿克曼一动不动地站在她身后，神色肃穆。

“很像这老头会做出来的事。”韩吉若有所思地俯望着另一边营地里搭起的围墙，“当年他身为保王党人，突然倒戈把埃尔文从绞刑架上救下来，把假王送上去绞死，埃尔文、皮克西斯还有我，就没有猜透过他这么做的真正意图。而且自那以后也从未有过。”

“……”

“我曾以为他不过是在虚与委蛇，现在看来，我们或许真的是在和一个疯子共舞。”韩吉扬起一边嘴角，苦笑一声，“还是个热衷于尸体艺术的疯子。”

“你认为，”三笠犹疑着问，“那也是艺术吗？”

韩吉怔了一下，她回过头来看着她的眼睛，笑道：“傻孩子。杀人怎么可能是艺术呢？”

三笠蓦然一惊。韩吉一语道破了她口中那个“那”字所指代的真正是什么。

她顺着韩吉的目光一起看向远方海边微弱的灯火，那是新生的港口建筑工地。

“如果没有不得不这么做的决意，谁愿意让自己手上沾满血啊。”韩吉靠在柱子上，“而那些将战争和杀戮谓之为艺术的人……就根本不算是人了。”

“……是啊。”三笠的声音轻得像一声叹息。

墨蓝的天穹下，那几艘被俘的马莱军舰隐没在暗夜里，它们已藏起坚枪利炮，静静蛰伏着，等待有一天能重新远渡……

夜色渐深了，营地里回荡着阵阵的钟鸣，那是即将凌晨宵禁的预警声。

韩吉离开营地后不久，三笠和来负责轮值的调查兵换了岗。她从瞭望塔的爬梯上一步步下来，准备和往常一样向自己的驻扎地走去。

她刚刚离开爬梯转过身，一个身影直接迎着她走来。


	5. 侦探

一道银辉在黑夜里洒出近乎完美的弧度，直到落定的瞬间迟滞了下来。

“是你？”

让刚迈出的一只脚还没落地，三笠三步疾冲，出鞘的刀锋已经卡在他的颈窝里。

“你在这做什么？”三笠连忙把刀放下。她险些就砍进让的脖子。

“我比较困惑你做什么，三笠。我就是想找你谈谈，你却差点把我脑袋削掉。”让看着她手里那柄刀，他咽了咽喉咙，万幸那里只是感到一丝凉意，而不是一阵剧痛——不愧是三笠，好敏捷的临战反应！——其实他内心已经用感叹说服了自己，这没什么大不了的。

“抱歉。找我谈什么？”三笠慢悠悠收回刀，与之前一刀锁喉时的她判若两人。

远处的钟鸣声还在收容区里回荡，提示着还有半个时辰将进入凌晨宵禁。

让抱住臂膀，突然变得犹豫。他看了一眼收容区里逐渐黯淡的灯火，又看了一眼近处瞭望塔上士兵巡视的身影，才低下头注视三笠的眼睛说：“换个地方吧，我不想让别人听到。”

在三笠印象里，让是一个简单率直到没有秘密的人，即使升职担任分队长，依然毫无城府可言。三笠好像还是头一遭见他这么神神秘秘的。

她跟着让一起向远离调查兵团驻扎营地、靠近收容区边界墙壁的漆黑地带走去。等到两人在收容区里一个较偏僻的岗哨门口站定，让和岗哨的哨兵打声招呼，那人像是按约定好的立刻走远了。

“让？”三笠眉头沉下，她大惑不解他究竟想做什么。

“对不住，三笠。带你绕这么远。”让观望一下四周，还低头看了看腕表，“今天我遇到了太多蹊跷的事情，我不能冒险让别人听到我们的谈话……”

“我睡前还有两组仰卧起坐。”三笠并没有显露出一丁点不耐烦，不过她还是选择实话实说。

“那可能来不及了，但这真的很重要。”让望着黑夜里的收容区建筑深吸一口气，将声音压低到耳边呢喃一般说，“三笠，我认为杀人凶手有可能就在我们兵团里。”

三笠没有说话。她甚至没有反应，只是保持着原来的姿势看着他。

让当然是最为迫切希望能找到杀人真凶的人了。今天下午他带着接收武器的小队发现尸体以后，他就一直深陷这起事件里。宪兵团曾要求带让和他的士兵们回去接受调查，被及时赶回来的韩吉严词拒绝，然而宪兵仍然盯着让，随时会传唤他介入。因此在其他人还把这事当成猎奇异闻的时候，他有充足的理由关心这起案件的侦破进展。

“准确的说，凶手可能就在收容特遣队的调查兵之中，然而这具尸体的制作者和运送者却另有其人。”让继续说，“我想他们之所以把尸体做成这个样子放到运给调查兵团的武器里，就是为了向兵团里的那个凶手传递信息。‘武器’是什么意思？把尸体做成那个双翅展开的形状是什么意思？信息就在这具尸体和这个盒子上。”

让拿出一个墨色天鹅绒缎的盒子，边角镀着漂亮的金色纹路。他打开它，里面赫然一张有硬度和纹理的纸条，纸中优雅的花体字迹写着：

《武器》

852年

三笠向那个纸条扫了一眼就移开目光，她挣扎着让自己的眉头不要沉下，让自己的嘴角不要抽动。“你没有把证物全部交给宪兵？”

“他们只会让这事越来越复杂，三笠。我们必须自己找到凶手才能掌握主动。”

她重新注视让，“但这可能只是个性质恶劣的恶作剧。韩吉团长和利威兵长也都是这么认为的，不是吗？城墙里任何一个变态，都有可能用一具刚刚死去的身体做出这种事情。”

让也很清楚这种可能性背后的依据。

玛利亚之墙夺还作战后，民众对调查兵团有关话题的关注从未削减。起初人们欢呼庆贺他们凯旋，幸存的士兵完成授勋并参加巡礼后，崇拜英雄的年轻人们纷纷开始热切盼望从军，加入调查兵团。然而，人们的热情会随着时光逐渐冷却，同时一些对调查兵团的质疑声音也开始甚嚣至上。这些声音认为，调查兵团屡屡采用“牺牲群体、保留精锐”的作战思路导致大量无辜年轻人马革裹尸还。有一部分人开始相信，这是一个招徕普通年轻人白白去送死、好用尸体为精英塑像垒台的团队。

自从调查兵团带回了吉克的义勇兵和马莱战俘以后，那些反对他们的声音更是变本加厉——当那些在巨人入侵和作战中失去家人的民众愤怒地要求调查兵团将马莱战俘全部送回墙内当众斩首，以慰逝者在天之灵，调查兵团却盖了一座收容区将战俘保护起来，甚至要与他们合作时，一些激进的人们便开始质疑调查兵团是否还专注于保护城墙里的人，是否还配拥有英雄团的称号。

近两周内，调查兵团发起的《明日大屿计划》鼓励与马莱义勇兵和战俘密切协作，建造港口，并画出帕拉迪岛未来应和世界各国和平交流、平等合作的蓝图。而这样的计划居然已经在不久前的王政府会议上通过了。消息一出，一片哗然。这显然触及到了那些心衔恨意、渴望复仇的激进人士们敏感的神经。

让也希望这只是那些人整蛊调查兵团的恶作剧而已。

“我明白，”他艰难地对三笠开口，“但是当我看到这个，我不能再这么假设。”

他从盒子里拿出那张纸条，盒子底还有一个墨色缎面的海绵垫子，这种垫子一般是作为防震的铺底用。让把海绵垫抠出来，翻了个面。

海绵垫背部赫然镶着一枚宽大的钢制针扣，甚至针扣边还留有一小节断裂的皮带。

“我藏起这个盒子，就是担心这个被宪兵看到。”

让拿出那枚针扣，抬起头看着三笠，“我确认过，这是我们束胸前皮带的六孔节扣，而且是结合马莱科技新设计的钢制扣而不是所有兵团配置的传统铜制扣。这是今年韩吉技术班与义勇兵合作新研发的对人作战立体机动装置特制样式。”

“而对人作战立体机动装置因为还在测试期，目前只装备了调查兵团里的收容特遣队。”三笠接了让的话，继续推论道，“……所以，可能是调查兵团收容特遣队里有人杀了人，在杀人时留下把柄……”她看着那枚针扣思索着，“……有人看到了这一切并带走了遗留在现场的尸体和物件，并把它们做成了一份‘艺术品’送回到收容区来？”

虽然三笠的大脑飞速运转，但是她依然没有理清杂乱的思绪。

让点点头，摊了摊手表示“现在你明白我为什么这么推断了吧！”

三笠找到岗哨木屋里的小板凳坐下来，她按了按自己的太阳穴，感觉有些头疼。虽然头疼已经是她的老毛病，但是最近她头疼的频率越来越高。艾伦曾和她说过好几次应该去看看医生，但是她觉得这就像偶尔着凉一样不是什么大事，也就一直拖着没有去。

在让给她看那枚钢制的六孔针扣之前，她觉得这事的前因后果、来龙去脉她再清楚不过。但是那个针扣的出现，反而让她了解的一切真相都被重新蒙上了一层纱。因为她很确信……

“有人立体机动装置不再是完好无损的。”让突然摸着下巴思索道，“只要找到那个人装置上的坏件，我们就能尽快找到破案的下一步线索。”

“一旦针扣破损，装置就无法使用。那人一定会换个新的。”三笠说。

“那我们就从技术班那里调取更换的记录。”让兴奋地敲了个响指。

三笠无奈地靠在墙边，把手指埋进自己发际看着让一副打破砂锅璺到底的样子，然后她终于问出一个她早就想问的问题：“让，你没有怀疑过我吗？”

让看着她，“当然，身为特遣队的人，我连自己都在怀疑啊。不过……”他突然不好意思地笑笑。

“不过什么？”

“其实一直以来我都有注意你作战训练时的细节，这段时间你胸前的针扣并没有破损或更换的痕迹。”让的脸刷一下红了，他连忙继续说，“所以我觉得至少可以相信你与此事无关了。”

三笠点点头，不得不承认让的分析是正确的。她低下头继续看着手里那个天鹅绒缎的盒子，若有所思。

天鹅绒缎……

“你觉得，这个盒子会不会也是遗留在杀人现场被捡到的物品？”让突然问道。

三笠摇了摇头。她也不确定这个盒子究竟是什么，它让她回想起了玛利亚之墙夺还战后的那场挣扎与生死抉择。那个时候，她把利威兵长锁喉牢牢按在自己身下时，那个长得和它很像的方盒正是她疯了一样欲要索求的全部。

但是那个针剂盒是用来装让艾尔迪亚人变成巨人的脊髓液的。她手里这个天鹅绒缎的盒子虽然与针剂盒大小相同、外形一样，但似乎并没有类似的用途。

如果这盒子是“尸体艺术爱好者”达拉斯·扎克雷送来提醒调查兵团那段令人不堪回首的过往，他真的是够煞费苦心。

“他出来了吗？收容区宵禁时间马上要到了。”一个平静的声音说。

“他来了，就在那。”另一个声音压低声音催促道：“欧良果鹏！我们在这！”

一道探照灯打下来，正好落在欧良果鹏前进的道路上，他连忙闪身躲进旁边的树丛里。阿尔敏紧张地等待片刻，他看到树丛开始窸窸窣窣躁动，欧良果鹏的身影从树丛末端钻出并再次朝着他们小跑过来，他才终于松了口气。

阿尔敏和艾伦挪开一些位置，给欧良果鹏留出一点空间。

“不好意思，伙计们。让耶莲娜耽搁了一会，”欧良果鹏接过艾伦给的纸巾，擦了擦额头的汗。虽然还是在寒冷的季节，但与阿尔敏他们种族和肤色皆不相同的欧良果鹏似乎很容易出汗。“我是唯一一个事发时在场的义勇兵，所以耶莲娜向我询问了很多问题。”

耶莲娜是义勇兵的头目，自然非常关心这一起涉及到给收容区输送武器时的死人事件。

“你还有十分钟时间在宵禁前赶回去，欧良果鹏，我们只能长话短说。”阿尔敏环顾四周确定安全后，看着他的眼睛说，“刚才，你为什么告诉我说你认为那具尸体和马莱有关系？”

他在提到“马莱”这个字眼时，刻意压到最小声，放大嘴型让欧良果鹏看出他在说什么词。

欧良果鹏摇了摇头，“准确的说，是和古马莱国的一种仪式有关系。这种残酷至极的仪式早在几百年前就已经被逐渐文明起来的世界摒弃了，所以哪怕是马莱人自己也对此知之甚少。对这种仪式比较熟悉的，只有我们这种曾经遭受马莱侵略和奴役的人。”

“但是你对宪兵说你认为那尸体被剖开摆成了象征和平的树枝。”艾伦说。

“橄榄枝。”阿尔敏补充道。

“没错，”欧良果鹏点头承认，“白鸽衔回橄榄枝，最早在中东文化中有大地复苏，万物兴兴向荣的寓意，时至今日橄榄枝象征和平美好的生活也已经是世界各地家喻户晓的事情。”

阿尔敏看了看艾伦。他们显然不算是世界的一份子。

“但是千年之前，在古马莱对中东古国发动吞并战争时，中东人抵御不过古马莱的进攻，他们的将领便举起橄榄枝求和。因语言不通，杀人嗜血的古马莱骑兵就将战败的中东将领杀死并切开后背，用刀撇断脊骨和肋骨，将胸腹内的肉一片片切下来做成叶片，形成橄榄枝的形状来耀武扬威，同时嘲讽中东人的弱小怯战。古马莱文字中并没有这种酷刑的记载，然而在其他国家历史上，这种刑罚被称为‘翼枝’，就是把人做成像翅膀一样展开的树枝。

“因为这段陈旧历史过于丑恶，所以现在的马莱人已经选择性遗忘这段往事了，和其他国家人一样，如今马莱也喜欢用白鸽子和橄榄枝的寓意来粉饰间歇出现的短暂和平。”

艾伦和阿尔敏沉默着。艾伦抬头望着星空，手在不易察觉间紧紧攥成拳头。

“原来古马莱会将崇尚和平的人看作畏惧战争的胆小鬼吗……”阿尔敏坐到草地上，一只手搭上膝盖，“那么，欧良果鹏，你觉得这具尸体是一个熟悉古马莱恶行的人搞成这样子的？”

“没错。”欧良果鹏点点头。“不过我尚不能把‘熟悉古马莱的人’和就是‘来自马莱大陆的人’联系在一起，因为我怀疑帕拉迪岛上或许也存在着熟悉古马莱的人，他们极有可能是在弗里茨王‘不战契约’后依然保留着古马莱的史料。”

“所以，‘侦探兵团’的兄弟们，”欧良果鹏不好意思地挠挠头，咧开嘴笑了笑，“很抱歉我提供的这条线索还不能帮你们缩小调查范围。”

阿尔敏拍拍他的肩膀，宽慰道：“你已经给了我们很多帮助。”他转而想了想，“侦探是什么意思？”

“侦探？就是……”欧良果鹏才反应过来帕拉迪岛和他来的世界依然有很多文化差异，他斟酌了一下，“负责调查这种破事的人。在你们这儿主要由宪兵团的人担任，但是侦探必须拥有你们调查兵的智慧和执着。”

“原来是这样，明白了。”

时间已经不早，欧良果鹏站起身准备离开。在他就要走的时候，他突然想起什么回过头来说：“对了，我在和耶莲娜讨论这事时，她告诉我她的一些想法，否定了是登陆帕拉迪岛的马莱士兵干的这种可能性——虽然这具尸体遭受了‘翼枝’，但是正如韩吉团长所说，尸体的防腐方式并不是马莱的。

“耶莲娜曾经当过毒气兵，她说就有刺辣的味道来判断，它使用的保鲜溶液很可能是一种马莱军队还没掌握的化学物质，叫做树酮，活性很强，的确是个用于置换尸体脂肪和水的办法，不过这种技术目前就连马莱都还没有普及。另外树酮有很强副作用，症状也非常明显，你们可以留意那些长期皮肤接触……”

就在他要说下去时，远处突然出现两道黑影，穿过收容区径直朝着他们的方向走来。

于此同时，收容区宵禁的钟声响了。

最新通过的议案已经开始实施，宪兵团和调查兵团已经在共同负责对马莱收容区的监管工作。宵禁开始，宪兵就将换下所有调查兵，履行看守义勇兵住所和战俘营的职责。

如果让宪兵抓到欧良果鹏深夜外出，而且还和两名调查兵在一起，那他们的麻烦就大了。

阿尔敏急中生智，他把欧良果鹏拽到身后，接着一把将他推进身后的草丛里。阿尔敏从背后向他甩甩手示意他赶快跑，然后拉着艾伦朝那两名走过来的士兵迎了上去。

艾伦举起手里亮起的长夜灯，照在了那两个来者脸上。

然而，对方显然并没有注意到黑暗中闪出的艾伦和阿尔敏，被艾伦手里的灯一晃，两人立刻别开脸躲避明亮的光线。

“萨沙！”阿尔敏惊讶得合不拢嘴，“你在这干嘛？”

萨沙手里抱着一个大盆，所以黑暗中从远处看她的身影还以为那是个胖子。在她旁边的是尼科洛，义勇兵里的“神厨”，帕拉迪岛的味蕾拯救者。虽然他自己并不喜欢这种称谓。

见到艾伦和阿尔敏，往日总是一脸不屑的尼科洛竟腼腆得憋红了脸。阿尔敏留意到他的耳朵根都在发红，连忙示意艾伦把灯灭了。

“我…我……”萨沙像是做错事被大人发现的小孩子，无处遁形后竟结巴起来，“我绝对不是不想给大家分享龙虾的意思啊！只是看大家都没有胃口的样子，不忍心看食物被浪费了所以才……”

阿尔敏探头看了看萨沙和尼科洛怀里的那两个盆，原来里面装着的都是今天晚上大家没有吃成的海鲜大餐，有虾，有蟹，还有扇贝和生蚝。阿尔敏怀疑自己是不是感冒了，居然没有闻到他们那大老远就飘过来的阵阵香气。

“我说，你们两个不能帮她一把吗，帕拉迪岛男人这么没风度吗。”尼科洛没好气地岔开话茬，他受不了萨沙给他们俩道歉。“她那一盆并不轻，快点帮帮她！”

被尼科洛这样一训斥，一时半会没反应过来的阿尔敏连忙从萨沙手里抱过盆。等他反应过来自己在做什么时，才意识到这一盆海鲜真的很重。艾伦二话不说就从尼科洛怀里把他那一盆也接了过来。

“那么，萨沙，既然你的朋友们来了，我就送到这里。”尼科洛手中空空，再也没有陪着萨沙溜去调查兵团营地的理由。

他看了看萨沙，又瞥了艾伦和阿尔敏一眼，掉头大步离开，很快消失在没有巡逻灯柱打亮的黑暗里。

萨沙朝他的背影挥挥手，但是尼科洛已经转过身去，并没有看到。

阿尔敏捕捉到这一幕，内心深处的一处偏僻角落忽然变得明亮而柔软。一股暖流涌上来，扬起了他的嘴角。“萨沙，”他一边往回走着，一边笑着问她，“其实是尼科洛又抓到你溜去厨房偷吃了吧？”

“没有！”萨沙被问得心里一慌，连连摆手摇头，“才没有的事！尼科洛只是告诉我说大家的海鲜晚餐要被取消，没有吃的食物就不得不扔掉了。他见我很难过，所以才提议等夜深人静了，让我和他一起到厨房把食物都搬回来的！”

“他为什么不来问我啊。”艾伦似乎有些没精神，很快他的肚子也咕噜噜地表示附和。

“那…那，我们一起把食物解决掉吧，”萨沙干劲十足地提议，“我们偷偷溜去休息室一起吃宵夜怎么样？”

“啊。看来不得不这么做呢，不然尼科洛的心意可要被浪费了。”阿尔敏坏笑着说。

就在阿尔敏三人快走到调查兵团营地里的时候，他们迎面碰上了从另一个方向的黑暗里走回来的两个人。

“三笠！让！”

阿尔敏和萨沙压低声音呼唤他们的名字，并肩还在聊着什么的两个人立刻停下了脚步。

听到阿尔敏的声音，艾伦和迎面走来的两个人不约而同地停下脚步，同时抬起头来望向对面。

艾伦歪着脑袋朝三笠和让身上来回扫视了两三遍，并没有意识到他在注视这两个人之间的距离时，他自己眉宇间微微拧起的情绪。

三笠的目光先是从叫住她的阿尔敏和萨沙身上扫过，最后落到了艾伦身上。看到他的一瞬间，她松开背在身后的双手，朝着他快步走来……

“我自己来就好。”在三笠伸出双手准备接过艾伦手里的盆时，他向后一闪身避开了她的手，却险些撞到后面萨沙的身上。在几个人的注视下，艾伦很快意识到自己的举动有些过分，于是又勉强上前了一步，“我说过很多次了，三笠。我可不是没力气的老头子。”

让目送艾伦带头走进营地，三笠则走在他身后两步开外。

他扬起眉毛回过头看着其他人，“艾伦怎么了？”

萨沙耸了耸肩，阿尔敏摇了摇头。

阿尔敏并没有撒谎，他的确不明白艾伦怎么了，毕竟大家都已经步入心事变得杂乱无章的年纪，很难说谁现在是正常的，谁现在不正常。不过他一想到艾伦最近两周情绪异常的平稳、平稳得没有一丝生命迹象，便恨不得艾伦刚刚突然乍现的情绪化还能再发作一会儿。

“话说你们端的这是什么？”

让终于注意到了阿尔敏盆里的东西，他扭头看了看萨沙，马上露出恍然大悟的神色。萨沙着急想要辩白，让立刻伸出手指示意她不用多解释，并顽劣地笑着说：“见、者、有、份。”

远处的瞭望塔上，一个身影默默望着他们陆续走进营地。

“……所以，这个混蛋在模仿古代一种叫‘枝翅’的刑罚？”

让一边将虾肉塞进嘴里，一边看着阿尔敏惊讶道。萨沙坐在他旁边，她埋头在另一盆海鲜里已经很长时间没有抬头了，那边偶尔会有一些虾皮蟹壳飞出来打到让的脸上。

桌面上一柄烛灯透出微弱的光，他们五个人围坐在幽暗的营地休息室里，趁巡夜的士兵来检查之前抓紧时间加餐。不过阿尔敏倒也不是特别担心被查到，毕竟分队长就坐在他们中间，而且是其中胃口最好的人之一。

“是‘翼枝’，让，”阿尔敏纠正道，同时慢悠悠动手拨开了一个牡蛎。他的胃口不大，显然也没有挨饿。“就是把人体上半身做成像双翼一样展开的橄榄枝。这样一种古代酷刑被你说得好像是一种烹调鸡翅的方法一样。”

萨沙把一口鱼肉吐了出来。

她抬起头发现所有人都在皱眉看着她，连忙不好意思地指指桌上，“……这条太腥了。”

正在和萨沙同吃一条鱼的三笠扬起了眉毛，“我倒没觉得，你说呢？”她扭头看向艾伦，他正在吃一口生鱼片，但三笠还没有问完他就已经表情痛苦地把鱼吐了出来。

“这就是东洋族给三笠的力量，无所畏惧。”让看着艾伦玩笑道。

艾伦一边擦嘴一边瞪了让一眼，他把手帕甩到桌上，别开与让对视的目光转而看着大家说：“据欧良果鹏讲，古马莱人用‘翼枝’侮辱怯战求和者。或许这个人也是因同样的缘由而死。”

“你的意思是，这个死者可能是个不战主义者？”阿尔敏拿着叉子的手突然停在空中。

三笠低下头专注地吃了一口鱼。

“不无可能。不过至少可以肯定的是，那个将接受‘翼枝’后的尸体变成艺术品还谓之为‘武器’的人，一定是个激进的反不战主义者。”艾伦说。

“是啊。”阿尔敏若有所思地点点头，“而且在世界的真相公之于众后，民众就一直在为战与不战争执不休。有人想破旧，有人就想守旧。这短短一年，社会上不同主张的群体就已派系林立，发生极端事件也是常有的事。”

“嗯哼。”让点点头，一边咽食物一边举起一只手来表示要发言，“的确如此。那些新兵们也是这样，我一周内已经处理过七八起斗殴事件了。最近一件起因是，有个兵认为如果弗里茨王的契约保持下去，至少我们这辈人还能和平安详地死去。结果他的话被同期兵听到，那些人围殴他，把他揍进了兵团医院。”

“话说港口计划通过后，调查兵团也被民众看扁了。”萨沙沮丧地插话道，“好怀念过去什么都不知道的时候啊……”

“喂，萨沙，别说胡话！”让朝着她肩膀上重重拍了一巴掌。

萨沙从盆里抓起一只扇贝，继续吃了起来。

“也就是说，”阿尔敏凝视着桌面上的火光，像是没被打断一样继续沉思道，“这有可能是一场政治凶杀？这个死者可能是在生前或死后落到了某个反对不战主义抑或是反对和平主张的人手里，那人用‘翼枝’的手法制作了一个尸体艺术品，起名为‘武器’，然后把尸体送到了曾在议会上提出和平交流主张的调查兵团，向我们暗示了某种信息。”

“这是什么？威慑吗？”萨沙有些惊惶地看看大家。

“威慑？”让笑了一声，把一只胳膊搭在椅背上，“调查兵团什么时候怕过死人？”

阿尔敏有点抓狂地挠了挠脑袋，他渐渐意识到，绕了一大圈，他们对于眼前线索的分析根本是在原地踏步——现在他们既不确定死者的死亡时间和地点，也不明白死者的死亡方式，甚至都还不清楚死者身份，谈何找到杀人凶手（何况凶手和尸体制作者未必是一个人）。至于耶莲娜说处理尸体的溶液树酮，他们闻所未闻，见所未见，想必也要等到白天找技术专家们谈谈，才能明了这里面有什么可用的情报。

就在阿尔敏打算站起身想要劝大家收拾一下这里的残局然后抓紧时间回去睡觉，等等看宪兵团那边后续的调查进展时，他注视着对面的让，突然想起来这里有什么地方不对劲。

“让。”

“哈？什么事？”让带着困意抬起头。

“你当时在放尸体的木箱里不是发现了一个漂亮的天鹅绒缎盒子吗？你没有给宪兵团的人，现在它在哪里？”阿尔敏伸出一只手来，“把它交给我。”

三笠猛地抬起头，她注意到让在阿尔敏开口说出第一句话那一霎那就僵在了原地。

不过万幸的是，让很快用一声疲惫的哈欠掩盖了那瞬间的纠结和犹豫。他把手伸进衣服里，拿出那个盒子直接抛给了阿尔敏。

阿尔敏打开盒子拿出那张写着“武器”和“852年”字样的硬纸片，他把纸片翻个面，甚至还凑到鼻子前闻了闻味道，但是并没有发现任何异样。他又把纸片放下，拿起了那个墨色天鹅绒缎的盒子——对他来说，这盒子的外观模样并没有什么记忆点——他拉开盒盖，仔细翻找了一下盒子里面的垫底，下面空空如也。

让伸个懒腰，向后拖开椅子，“好啦朋友们，收拾一下就快回去睡吧。”

但是阿尔敏没有理睬他，其他人也一动不动地关注着阿尔敏的发现，并没有人打算回应他。

阿尔敏把海绵垫底翻了个面，仔细摸索着垫底凹凸不平的纹路。很快，他就有了发现。

“这盒子的海绵垫底下面曾经嵌过东西。”阿尔敏就着烛光仔细观察那个海绵垫背部的凹痕，认真分析道，“可能是嵌过一小块固体物什。”

“让，”艾伦撑住桌板站起身，面无表情地看着让，“那东西是什么？”

让耸耸肩，一脸茫然，“我不知道啊，我还没来得及好好检查它。阿尔敏也许……”

“你是说，”艾伦突然打断他，他的声音逐渐低沉下去，阿尔敏知道那是很久以前他还需要压抑情绪时候会用到的声线，“你刚才有时间和三笠一起夜游闲聊——却没来得及检查被你藏起来的重要物证？”

艾伦突然越过桌子握起双拳紧紧攥住让的领子，他怒视着让，他的眼睛像是要喷出火焰来，“你觉得我会相信吗？！”

让一声蔑笑，“老子管你信不信！”

“艾伦！让！拜托别这样！”

阿尔敏连忙伸手去拉艾伦的胳膊，见这样徒劳无益，他越过这两个人对峙的身影看向三笠，“三笠，你快回答我们，让是不是给你看过盒子了。”

三笠不置可否。调查兵团的伙伴之中一定有个人有杀人嫌疑的提醒犹在耳畔，她相信如果现在毫无头绪就冒然开口交代那针扣的线索，那绝对是极其不明智的选择。

然而阿尔敏紧追不舍，“你看过盒子了吗，三笠？里面有没有——”

“我向三笠表白了！”

蓦然，房间里死一样的寂静。

让一句仰天大喝后，阿尔敏后面想对三笠说完的那句话被卡在喉咙里，然后很快被他抛在脑后，消失不见了。

让的目光从天花板上重新落回到艾伦的眼睛里，就像在看着一座墓地。

不过至少……艾伦眼里的火焰消失了。

三笠一只手扶着额头，另一只拳头在桌面上紧紧攥着，像是要捏碎手心里的什么东西一样。

她不知道这场闹剧究竟要怎么收场才能让她平心静气地完成今晚还没做的那两组仰卧起坐……

最后，她放开拳头，坐直身体，叹了口气说：“然后被我拒绝了。”

房间里又是一片死寂。直到很久以后……

“对， 她说我们是调查兵团，是军人，还有很多事情要做，”让的衣领还被艾伦攥在手里，他一边看着艾伦一边编，“所以现在不如做朋友比较好。不过她说也许以后还会考虑……”

“让。”三笠果断地打断他的故事。“有人来了。”

艾伦一把将让甩开，他似乎是打算把让扔到地上的，但是他忘记让也发育得很快，他的块头甚至要比艾伦壮实些，所以让只是踉跄着往后退了一步就站稳了。

两个人互相瞪视着对方，让一边怒视艾伦一边把自己的衣领整好。

休息室房门轰然洞开，他们所有人都站起身望向门外，但站在门口的并不是巡夜的士兵，他们把视线再往下挪了一点点……

利威兵长走进休息室，像死神一样冷冷扫视过他们。

“分队长，”兵长凝视着让，冲他打了个响指示意他过来，”请解释一下，为什么你们几个军官半夜不睡觉，在休息室大吵大闹？”

“利威兵长，我们……”

“还有桌上那些渣滓是怎么回事？”

“……”

就在那一刻，三笠终于放弃了那晚还有两组仰卧起坐要做的念头。


	6. 骑士

调查兵团的五名军官将休息室里的地板和门窗都擦洗得锃光瓦亮、将房间里所有桌椅板凳都清扫得干净如新后，墨色的天穹下已经微微泛起鱼肚白。

他们几个横七竖八地倒在不染纤尘的木地板上，望着窗外的天色逐渐亮起来，没有一个人开口说话，只能听到彼此之间沉重的喘息声，只能用眼睛余光看到身旁的人呼吸时上下起伏的胸膛。

三笠阖上眼睛想小憩一阵，结果没多久就听到旁边萨沙开始打呼噜的声音。她睁开眼睛，发现阿尔敏和让都重新用手肘撑起脑袋，吃吃笑着打量萨沙大咧咧的睡姿。

这种安稳的惬意他们好像很久没有拥有过了。上一次这样安安静静地享受与同伴们在一起的休憩时光，好像是一个世纪以前的事情。

如果在这种惬意上，没有任何阴霾就好了。

三笠嘴角的弧度渐渐消失，她前一秒还看到阿尔敏和让在笑话着萨沙的睡相，下一秒阿尔敏注视着让的眼睛，脸上堆起的笑容突然变得僵硬。

“让，”阿尔敏看着他说，“如果你掩藏了什么东西，无论你出于什么心意，我希望你尽快交给兵长。”

让脸上的笑容也很快消失。

几个小时前，阿尔敏已经把那个天鹅绒缎的盒子交出来，向利威兵长表示那可能是宪兵团在检查物证时不小心遗漏的。此外，阿尔敏对兵长指出盒子内部曾经镶嵌着某种物件，但是那东西已经不翼而飞。

让凝视着阿尔敏，没有说话，也没有转移目光。三笠知道他在想什么。

她和让都心知肚明，那东西是他们藏起来的不锈钢制六孔针扣，是对人立体机动装置上的皮带要害，是调查兵团中收容特遣队队员的制式装备物件，也是那个调查兵遗留在杀人现场的重要证据。

在让的了解之外，三笠还可以凭自己所知的信息断定，将一具尸体做成所谓艺术品还起名为“武器”，并将现场遗落的东西送还给调查兵团的，无疑只可能是大总统达拉斯·扎克雷。也就是说，扎克雷掌握并利用了调查兵团另一个人杀了人的真相，而她还被蒙在鼓里。

她已经坚定了下一步的目标：就针扣这条线索找到那个手上也沾过人血的调查兵，问清楚那人杀人的用意，以及对方和扎克雷之间的关系，探求这背后的隐情。凡是对他们继续前进的方向有益的，便协助；有害的，便清除。事已至此，就是这么简单。

三笠横下心来。她已经紧紧攥住了心里那把匕首，也攥紧了制服里口袋中的那枚钢制针扣。

她转过头去，倏忽发现艾伦已经从地板上坐了起来。他把后背靠在一张长凳上，膝盖顶着一只胳膊，眼睛正径直端详着还在沉思中没有回过神来的三笠。

但是在她的目光与艾伦的交接那一刹那，艾伦移开视线，看向正在起身的让。

“我们该走了，”让弯下腰拍醒萨沙，然后推开休息室的门。沐浴在屋外熹微的天色下，他伸了个懒腰，“还有三个时辰就要集合工兵们去港口工地，我要回床上去睡会。如果你们想躺在这等到兵长来检查卫生，那自便吧。”说罢，让迈出门槛离开了。

女孩们脸上挂着一夜没睡的疲倦回到各自寝室门口。萨沙甚至没来得及和三笠道声晚安，抑或是早安，就一头扎进自己房间里关上了门。三笠甚至无法确定萨沙有没有好好地躺回床上，门里面就已经传来起起伏伏的鼾声。

三笠无奈地摇摇头，她从上衣口袋里拿出钥匙打开自己房间的门。但是钥匙只转过一圈门就打开了……就在那一瞬间，她的神经紧绷起来。

因为她记得很清楚，自己昨天白天离开房间去训练时，门是被反锁过两道的。

三笠一只手顺势推开门，另一只手慢慢握在刀柄上。她向光线昏暗的房间里迈出了一步——

说时迟那时快，门后伸出一只手一把抓住了她最近的那条手臂，那个人顺势往门上一抵，门锁发出清脆的闭合声，宣告三笠和那个不速之客被彻底关进她自己的房间里。

不速之客另一只手扯住了她敞开的外套衣襟，意图攫取什么——这混蛋想必是已经发现那枚钢制针扣在三笠的身上，现在就要把东西抢走。

不过三笠对此已做好准备，她立刻倒转过那只没有被箍住的手腕，横出一刀砍向那人袭来的手臂。刹时，血液像热浪般溅落到她的脸上、身上。一股血腥味扑鼻袭来。

虽然三笠被箍住的手腕动惮不得，但她趁着对方吃痛，手肘猛地用力一抵对方的肋骨，膝盖顺势迎上去，一记冲撞后反手将那人压在了身下。

三笠正要俯身把刀架在那人脖子上，但视线扫到对方脸上的一瞬间，她愣在了原地。

“艾伦？”她的头没征兆地疼起来。

艾伦·耶格尔被三笠牢牢压在身下，他牵起的嘴角周围还残留着被她砍伤后溅出的血迹。

“为什么？”三笠垂下刀看着他，讶异到说不出其他的话。

艾伦脸上的血渐渐蒸发消散，他手臂上那道狰狞的刀口也不再流血，甚至开始缓慢愈合。看来随着年龄长大，艾伦对巨人自我修复能力的掌握已经日臻老练。

三笠站起身，把他从地上拉起来。艾伦想向后退几步，和三笠拉开距离，但是她死死攥着他不松手。她举起艾伦受伤的手臂，半凝固的血痂已经遮掩住了深切至骨面的裂口，但是那道刀伤依然可憎。

她低下头看着那道伤，眉头愈来愈紧，直到想要开口的嘴唇都开始颤抖，“对不起，我没有……”

“用不着道歉。”艾伦迅速把手臂从她的手心里抽了出来，后退一步一屁股坐到床上。“你是在自卫反击，你做的很好。是我的错。”他没受伤的那只手在口袋里摸索了一会儿，拿出一把钥匙，那是三笠房间的备用钥匙。“阿尔敏刚刚想起来，让我把这个还给你。”

三笠接过来，她想起十天前她去王都总部轮值时，她把自己房间的备用钥匙交给阿尔敏，拜托他照顾一下自己临时抱养回来的黑色流浪猫。后来黑猫主人找到了，是马莱舰队里一名海军军官的，猫是无人照料后饿极了从军舰上溜出来的。阿尔敏把猫还给那个马莱战俘后，她和阿尔敏便都忘记了备用钥匙的事情。

“谢谢。”她轻声说。

房间里沉寂下来。三笠明明想开口问他为什么要藏进自己房间里，为什么想抢走她藏起来的东西，但是她开不了口。她知道艾伦一时半刻也难以开口解答她的疑虑。他们两个人就这么安静地坐在一起，就好像在试图伪装刚刚那场惨烈的搏斗完全没有发生过一样。

就在这一阵令人焦躁的沉默后，不知出于什么原因，艾伦往远离三笠的方向挪了挪，然后站起身离开床边，朝着对面的椅子走过去……但他还没有迈出两步，三笠突然上前从后面拉住他的衬衫。趁着他怔神的间隙，她把他拉回到床边重新坐下。

“还要一段时间伤口才能完全愈合。我帮你包扎一下。”三笠说。

“……好的。”艾伦说。

她立刻解下自己身上的武器和装备，从柜子里取出急救医疗包，在拿出一些必需品后她坐回到艾伦身边，她开始为他包扎起来。在她帮他缝合伤口时，他轻咬着嘴唇一声没吭。但是当她已经给他包好纱布后，他依然还咬着嘴唇，眉头几乎要纠结到一起去。

三笠捕捉到了他表情里的挣扎，她知道他很快会给她其中真相的。

就在三笠放开双手，对他说“好了”的一刹那，艾伦突然抬起头来，像是终于决定好了一样，他镇静却带着一点忧伤地张开嘴，哑着嗓音说，“把那个东西给我吧。”然后他伸出一只手，“……是我遗落的。”

三笠继续把医疗包里的物品都收整干净，放回到柜子里去。整个这一套流程徐徐渐进，平静得像是没有受过任何声音打扰一样。她阖上柜门后，顺手拿起自己的外套，然后缓缓回身坐到艾伦的身边，把脖子上的围巾往鼻尖下拢了拢。

她想起来刚刚住到耶格尔医生家不久后的一天，他俩才九岁，他们一起坐在房间的床上聊天，就是此刻她和艾伦这样的距离。小小的她说她怕冷，常常梦见自己又回到了那个寒冷的林中木屋里，于是小艾伦即刻从桌子上拿起红色的围巾套在她的脖子上，围了一圈又一圈对她说：“这样好些吗？”她点点头，他便倾身过来抱住她瘦弱的肩膀，并对她说：“晚上还冷就围着它睡，它就是我，有我在呢！”从那以后，三笠总是会围着那红围巾，仿佛它就是抵御一切寒冷的力量源泉。

这一刻，她想把自己裹在那条围巾里，从里面获取尽可能多的温暖，好抵御即将来袭的严寒。

把那个东西给我……

从他藏在门后伸手向她的外套口袋袭来时，她就已经对“那个东西”指的是什么了然于胸。不仅如此，在他们俩漫长的沉默里，“那个东西”背后的一系列连环问题在她脑海里渐渐也迎刃而解。

对她来说，现在尚不明确而她又迫切想知道的，是他这么做的动机。

三笠从自己的外套口袋中取出了那枚六孔针扣，放在自己的掌心里递到艾伦面前。

那不过是枚立体机动装置上的制式零件，普普通通的，在微弱的晨光下闪着雾蒙蒙的金属光泽。针扣边缘的一小节皮带上有刀刃切割和用力撕裂过的痕迹，也只有那些裂痕反映出它的主人曾经经历过一场激烈的对峙。

“你早就知道了？”艾伦迟疑着问，“和让发生争执时我的反应那么过激，想不被你怀疑都难吧。”

三笠垂下脑袋摇了摇头，她把针扣放到他的手心里，两只胳膊在床沿上撑直，“只是胡乱猜测过，直到发现站在我门后想抢针扣的人是你时，我才确定。”

艾伦自嘲地笑了一声，“那么你还推出其他什么信息了吗？”

“你的装置是被那死者破坏的。那个人是你杀的。”

“这样，已经断定了吗？”

“十天前，利威班在王都总部驻守，你和我同行。那天晚上我发现你匆匆离开，你的装置和武器都不见了。既然十天后出现在那具尸体嘴里的部件确认是来自你的装置，那么有些事情不言自明。”

“你知道那时候我离开王都的事？”艾伦稍显意外。

“那段时间托洛斯特区以东连续好几天都在下暴雨，但王都没有。那天凌晨四点半，我听到了你回来的脚步声，然后发现在你的门口有一滩水渍。”三笠并没有说，恰巧在那个晚上，她也有事离开了一趟王都，去往雷雨交加的托洛斯特。“不过，我在清洁人员到来前把水渍擦掉了。所以只有我知道这件事。”

“看来我不应该来抢这破玩意，”艾伦掂了掂手里的针扣，它是那么不起眼的一个小东西。“…不然你也不会联想到我十天前离开王都的事情，想到这个死人一定和我有关系。”

三笠摇了摇头，轻叹口气，“那具尸体已面目全非，其实刚才你自己也不确定那就是你杀的人吧。”毕竟三笠也曾怀疑过那具尸体是否是自己杀的人，“但是那个盒子和盒子底层嵌过针扣的凹痕让你意识到是与你有关了……”

“……所以我才打算赌一把，来看看这个凹痕后的针扣是不是就是我留在现场的东西。”艾伦向床铺更深处挪了挪，把后背靠在墙面上。他突然想起来欧良果鹏教给他和阿尔敏的那个新词汇，于是牵起嘴角说，“阿克曼侦探，如果我没有出现在你房间里，你还会想到是我吗？”

三笠想了一阵，还是点点头，“我会的，只是时间问题。”

“怎么会这样？”

“以往你的装备一直和我的放在一起，但是在王都那天你破例要带到自己房间里去，而等到我们返回收容区后，你一直以加紧巨人作战训练为由，再没有穿上你的对人立体机动装置。”

艾伦摊开手心，那枚钢扣沐浴在晨光里，仍淌着光泽。

“被你杀了的那个人在争斗中扯坏了你的针扣，破坏了你胸前的皮带，这是影响装置牵引力的要害部位，没有这节针扣，你就无法飞行。然而对人作战的装置是特别的，如果你向补给班申请更换，一定会留下补给记录，所以你干脆用你只需要参与巨人作战训练为由，想瞒天过海对吗？”三笠并没有询问他，她只是说出自己推断出的事实。

“可能是吧。”艾伦苦笑一声，“也的确没什么办法呢。”

“但你这样只能瞒得了一时，瞒不了一世。不只是我或者阿尔敏，就连让甚至利威兵长也会渐渐意识到那个被毁坏立体机动装置的人是你。所以告诉我，”三笠的手心向下抚住艾伦手中的针扣，她逐渐升温的目光仿佛要点燃他眼睛里的那团灰烬，“艾伦，你为什么要杀人？为什么要这么做？”

艾伦没有回答。他低下头去，他额前凌乱的流海挡住了她投来的视线。

“艾伦，告诉我好吗。”三笠凑近一点，几近央求，“不管你在保守什么秘密，你有什么计划，我会站在你身边的，你知道无论发生什么我永远会站在你——”

艾伦忽然倾身过来用双手抱住她的肩膀，猝不及防间，三笠感觉自己的身体重心瞬间失衡了，那一瞬间她仿佛都能听得到艾伦怦怦心跳的声音，随即她意识到自己的身体正在朝后倒去……直到双腿下意识地支撑起上半身，她稳稳站回床边的地上。

艾伦按着她的肩膀向后一推，把她从床边推开了。

艾伦也从床上离开，他站起身与她对视时，三笠才意识到他已经比自己高出半个头来。艾伦低头看着她，但他遥远的眼神却又不像是在看眼前的这个她。

“……抱歉，三笠，我不能。”

艾伦把针扣反手放回到三笠的手掌心里，他从她眼睛里别开目光，径直向门口走去。

“艾伦！”

三笠最后一次叫住他，他也的确停下脚步转回身来。

“你知道我会发现的，你也知道我会给你的，”三笠把针扣一扬，它重新回到了艾伦的手心里。她面无表情地凝视他，“为什么还是要用抢的方式？”

艾伦看着那个针扣，他轻笑了一声，带着她从未有听到过的情感，那是轻蔑，怜惜，冷漠，温暖……好像无可奈何，但仍义无反顾。

“因为我想知道如果我这么做了，你会不会下定决心。”他打开了房门。

三笠看着他向外走去，随即房门被重新关上，房间里只留下她一人。她其实并没有完全理解艾伦那句话的意思，但始终也没再追问下去。

下定决心……？

从九岁那时起，她就已经下定决心，无论他做了什么她都会站在他身边。时日今日，她知道他在逐渐走向一个没有光的地方，她不知道他兀自一人要去往哪里，但她的决心仍然没有改变过。

还有一个多时辰就要继续今天的战斗训练了，她必须强迫自己休息一会才行。三笠慢慢解下衬衫和裤子躺回床上，当棉被盖上肩头的一刹那，疲倦排山倒海一样袭来。

她将脖子上的围巾拢得离嘴唇更近一些，朦胧中喃语着“……你依然还是你，艾伦。”沉沉睡去。

根据补给班的记录，近段时间没有任何人来申请更换对人作战立体机动装置上的器械零件，库房里也没有遗失任何物品。让要求士兵们花一下午时间清点了三遍，也没有发现补给供应链上出过什么差错。

也就是说，如果调查兵团有个人在杀人时他的系扣装置坏了，这么长时间来那人竟然没有设法更换过装备，在调查兵团的训练和行动中也从没有露出过破绽。那么这也就意味着，让的针扣线索跟踪中断，他的调查陷入了瓶颈。

让带着一脸沮丧从补给班回到营地的时候，他发现一个雪上加霜的情况。就在他离开后不久，韩吉的技术班向收容特遣队里送来了新一批改良过的对人作战立体机动装置，据说是可以配合新式武器驳壳枪、来复步枪等使用的加强版单兵立体作战装备。

当让傍晚回到营地的时候，营地里二分之一的特遣队士兵们都已经上交目前正在使用的对人作战装置，那些钢制结构的配件将被送回兵工厂回炉再造，熔炼后将用以重新打造新的武器配件。这样一来，若说补给班的记录只是让线索中断，那现在技术班的干预便会使得让的调查完全失去意义。

让内心那根弦，这下彻底断了。

“停止配发新装置，把那批旧的送回来！”他一下马就对着面前那个技术班负责人冷冷地命令道。

“你们韩吉团长和利威兵长的命令是尽快配发，一周内要完成实战测试，”负责配发工作的技术班人员是个人到中年的工程老兵，正在安排人手给下一波调查兵分发新式装置，老兵还穿着他在舰队服役时的军装，胸口两枚闪闪发光的勋章彰显着他作为一名军队工兵的无上荣誉。他斜眼打量着年纪轻轻的让，冷嘲一声，“况且，那批旧货不过是试验品，我们辛辛苦苦帮你们送走作废了的装置，你却要求我们再把那堆废铜烂铁给你送回来？”

“我是调查兵团收容特遣队的分队长让·基尔希斯坦，”让攥紧拳头，伸出食指往下一抻，“现在我命令你把那批旧立体机动装置送回来！”

后来，当听说让冲着技术班的人火山爆发式发飙时，阿尔敏正带着他的士兵们清点送往港口工地上的物资。在有人赶来来找他求助时，他还没有意识到事情有多严重。

“不好了！”

来找阿尔敏求助的小新兵脸上还滚着灰，约莫不到14岁的模样，一脸的惊慌失措，上气不接下气地对他说，“基尔希斯坦分队长和韩吉技术班送装备来的人争执起来了！他失手打…打伤了一个技术班的…工程师！那是个德高望重的马莱…马莱老工兵，现在收容区里的…马莱人们……全闹翻了！宪兵们都出动也镇……镇不住啊！”

阿尔敏二话不说就翻身上马，他回头点了七八个还在港口工地上工作着的调查兵，命令他们即刻放下手里的工作和他一起赶回收容区里去。阿尔敏犹豫了一下，补充要求他们都收起来复枪，不准在战俘营里开一枪一弹。

他一边快马加鞭往回走，一边内心怒骂着：“让！你这王八蛋！又是你！”

阿尔敏快回到收容区门口时，碰上了听到消息后从野外射击训练场赶回来的三笠和艾伦，他们两个背上的步枪枪口还隐隐冒着热气。

“究竟怎么回事？让怎么会和技术班工兵争执起来？”三笠收紧缰绳将马立住，她虽然听闻事况不妙，但对让挑起马莱人闹事的来龙去脉并不了解。和她一起的艾伦也是一头雾水。

阿尔敏摇了摇头，他完全不明白让这个小子是哪根筋搭错非要去得罪技术班里的马莱工兵，思考良久他才得出一个靠谱的结论：“可能是他昨晚被你拒绝以后，情伤发作了想去找人挑衅吧。”

三笠一时竟然无言以对。

“这并不好笑，阿尔敏。”艾伦一边说一边驭马向收容区方向奔去，三笠和阿尔敏紧随其后，“兵长今天上午刚回墙内履行公务，我们要在风声传到他耳朵里前尽快控制住局势……否则，让这个分队长恐怕要当不成了。”

阿尔敏一边跟在艾伦和三笠身后纵马飞奔，一边思考着一个问题：

昨天是谁差点从桌子对面扯碎让的衣领来着？

收容区里的马莱战俘营里有一条长长的砖石街道，街道两旁是拔地而起的红砖营房和工作区，间或会有一些杂货铺子和小餐馆等生活设施穿插其间。艾尔迪亚人给他们的土地使用空间并不算大，但是也已足够他们自由地生活和劳作。

很多马莱战俘意识到既然一时半刻无法返回故国，不如就暂先把战俘营里这片小小的天地当家。于是颇有情调的马莱人们还在街道沿途铺设了一些花草盆景，并为那些特别安设的生活店铺做了招牌。后来，他们还在墙上绘制了带有浓郁马莱文化风味的小广告和海报。

可惜的是，虽然艾尔迪亚人的战俘收容政策已经算是仁慈，但这并不意味着大部分帕拉迪岛上的人会真的愿意与马莱人友善相处。墙壁内的居民们憎恶这些用无垢巨人将其囚禁百年的罪魁祸首，而墙壁外看守着他们的士兵们内心所怀的仇恨也丝毫不弱于民众。

仇恨隔着一道高墙，文化的交流亦隔着一道高墙。

不过一些调查兵团里的军官在义勇兵的协助下正在尝试打破这种无形的界线，他们与战俘代表协商每两周可以有一天的时间敞开战俘营地的大门，战俘可以到更广阔的收容区里活动，而收容区里的艾尔迪亚人也可以到战俘营里领略他们创造出的与墙内文化迥乎不同的风情。阿尔敏谓之为“马莱文化开放日”。

今天就是文化开放日，战俘营大门敞开，阿尔敏很期待今天傍晚可以去那个马莱风情街道上的小餐厅里，点一杯传统的黑咖啡。

然而这个美好的想法已经破灭了……

阿尔敏钻过一排又一排端着枪的士兵，他们的枪口正直指营地大门口站成人墙的战俘。

此时此地，以战俘营大门为界线，调查兵团和宪兵团的士兵站在门外，手握着步枪正在一步步将那群愤怒的马莱人们逼回战俘营里，而马莱人手里并没有像样的武器，他们单凭从地面上扒下来的砖头、从运菜车上撬下来的木棍，一次又一次往士兵的枪口上推搡、挤撞，接着一次又一次被不安的士兵们打回大门里。

凡是作为旁观者瞟一眼那场景，都不由得要对这些丧失武器的军人们心生敬畏。这些手无寸铁的马莱人，不知凭着什么气力在恶狠狠地与荷枪实弹的艾尔迪亚士兵们对峙着。

阿尔敏终于挤到大门前，站在了对峙的双方中间。

马莱人里有人朝着冲到最前面的他掷了一个板砖出来，但那砖头还没落出一个完整的抛物线，艾伦端起来复枪将它一枪打碎，迸裂的碎屑溅落在大门中间。

阿尔敏顾不上感谢艾伦的救命之恩了，他面对着战俘们高高举起双手，表示自己没有携带武器，希冀这样可以让他们放下那声枪鸣带来的疑虑。

“马莱国的军人们！”他对那些战俘大声说道，“我是调查兵团参谋阿尔敏·阿诺德，想必你们之中很多人对我不陌生了。我曾招募你们协助参与明日大屿计划的工程，也曾鼓励大家帮助我们学习外面世界先进的文化。”不知是他温润的语气，还是他毫无攻击性的文弱模样，真的令两方士兵们都安静下来。“如果你们接受，”他对马莱战俘们继续说，“今天我也是带着想要与大家沟通和交流的意愿来的！”

“你们调查兵团的分队长打伤了我们的老威廉！这就是你们艾尔迪亚的沟通之道吗！”

战俘中突然有一个人大声喝道，其他人也从沉默中惊醒，立刻用此起彼伏的怒吼声应和。

“我们用先进科技和知识来教化你们！改造你们这些恶魔的后裔！你们却恩将仇报！”

“居然敢伤害老工程师！你们这些愚昧野蛮的猪猡！”

“拿我们创造的武器指着我们的脑袋！厚颜无耻的怪物！”……

眼看这些战俘越骂越难听，阿尔敏身后的士兵们又端起了枪来，枪口瞄准了那些愤怒咆哮着的嘴巴。他用眼睛余光瞄到，就连艾伦都已经朝对面人群举起枪来，艾伦甚至做出了中指架扳机、食指和拇指扣动枪栓的快速连发预备动作——如果真的开火，这战俘营将在一分钟内化为地狱。

难道一定要这样吗？阿尔敏深吸一口气，他的大脑里不断闪现那些近来一直困扰着他的问题，难道真的就不能坐下来沟通，解开彼此的误会吗？

阿尔敏依然高举着双手，向战俘营的大门里走去，一步，又一步……直到他完全站在了营门里面，全然不顾身后想要把他拉回来的艾伦他们呼喊他的声音。

“听我说！”他看着那些战俘，他们为他的举动感到迷惑，因而平静了下来。

于是阿尔敏继续大声说：“你们的老威廉突然晕厥，一名调查兵团的军官正在马不停蹄把他送往最近的医馆！而那个军官就是让·基尔希斯坦！被你们怒骂的那个分队长！”有人又要开口反击，但是阿尔敏接下来拼尽全力大声呼喊出来的话盖住了他的声音：“让·基尔希斯坦！他是第一个站出来尊重马莱国军人荣誉的艾尔迪亚人！”

全场瞬间肃静下来，甚至就连艾尔迪亚的士兵们都放低了枪口，面面相觑。

“作为一名军人，让·基尔希斯坦尊重你们作为军人的名誉和尊严！所以他在担任收容特遣队分队长后，全力支持你们自由地在这片土地上生活，为自己而劳作！也许，我们并不能让身为俘虏的你们获得完全的自由，但是你们可以用自己的努力换取这一切！基尔希斯坦分队长主张为大家设立‘马莱文化开放日’，就是为了让不懈努力的大家对重新回家抱有希望！所以，他绝无羞辱你们马莱军人的意图，我们艾尔迪亚人渴望交流，渴望进步，我们也不会放弃与大家和平相处的可能！”

马莱人群中发出阵阵议论声，一开始只是交头接耳，很快就辐射成一片震耳欲聋的嗡嗡声。

“我们的老威廉怎么办！”议论声中，有个人冲着阿尔敏质问道。虽是质问，声音平稳了许多。

阿尔敏嗅到了硝烟散去的气息，立刻心平气和地宣布：“医院一旦有消息，我一定会向各位通报！基尔希斯坦分队长和调查兵团将为此事负责，我们将为威廉工程师提供一切医疗补偿！另外，如果大家还关心老威廉的身体健康状况，为了他的平安，为了所有人的安全，请大家就地解散，各自离开！作为调查兵团参谋，我阿尔敏·阿诺德可以向大家保证，我们的士兵绝对不会再追究今天的混乱！”

不消五分钟后，战俘营街道上的人群开始逐渐散场了，被说服的人群愈来愈多，他们纷纷离开主街，虽然很多人一边四散一边警惕地看着那些大门前面的艾尔迪亚士兵们，但是他们很快就放心把后背亮给了那些调查兵和宪兵们，而他们正在一边观察这些战俘的动向，一边谨慎地把枪背起。

艾伦直接拽住阿尔敏的后脖领子，把他拖回大门以外。

“好险啊，艾伦。”阿尔敏往额头上擦了把汗，对脸色铁青的好友不好意思地笑着。

“你的嘴什么时候输过？怕什么。”艾伦把步枪里的子弹退了膛，瞥他一眼说，“‘基尔希斯坦分队长将为此事负责’，让知道这事吗？”

阿尔敏吐了吐舌头，“让现在急着救活那个昏迷不醒的‘老威廉’，怎么会操心这些事情。为了稳定人心，一些临场发挥还是必要的嘛。况且如果要较真的话，‘马莱文化开放日’可不是让提出来的，那可是我，”阿尔敏戳了戳自己胸口，“是我向韩吉求来的。”

“真可惜你失去了一次让马莱人对你感恩戴德的机会。”艾伦挖苦道。

阿尔敏叹了口气，“你对他们的敌意还是那么高涨啊。刚刚我对他们说的话难道没有让你产生哪怕一丝丝动容吗？”

“没有。”艾伦看到远处走来的三笠，向她点头示意。三笠身上还穿着作战立体机动装置，她刚刚带着一波士兵上了战俘营建筑的屋顶。

按照临时安排的计划，如果阿尔敏的嘴巴这个和平武器失去效果，形势失去控制，三笠就会和在地面上的艾伦配合行动，她将即刻从空中飞下从空中压制，以必要武力镇压暴动的俘虏。

“阿尔敏，你刚才是在送死。”三笠走近后立即没好气地对阿尔敏说。虽然她和艾伦不一样，她并不希望采取武力，但当她看到阿尔敏独身一人走进战俘营里时，她还是差点就为了救他出来提前开始朝愤怒的人群开火。

阿尔敏无奈地笑了笑，“我这明明是一种骑士精神的彰显好吗。”

“那些人才不会这么看你！”艾伦突然回过头瞪着他，他的额头几乎磕到阿尔敏的额头上，“他们视艾尔迪亚人为肮脏的野蛮民族，吃人饮血的怪物，你怎么可能会成为骑士呢？你是巨人！阿尔敏，你还没有接受现实吗？”

“艾伦……”三笠伸手想把他从阿尔敏身前拉开。

“艾伦，”阿尔敏注视着艾伦的眼睛，“我们应该用尊重和信任来化解矛盾，而不是威胁和恐惧。”

“是吗？”艾伦冷笑一声，“我们已经没有时间再玩什么扮家家酒的游戏，等到马莱压境袭来，我希望你还会这么想，阿尔敏。”

艾伦解下背上的枪走开了，三笠想追上去叫住他，但是犹豫片刻后还是没有这么做。

阿尔敏攥紧拳头，却发现自己的确无力反驳艾伦什么。他很早之前就已经意识到艾伦的主张和他，和三笠都完全不一样。这些日子来，他总是好像在赶着要去做什么事，如果同伴们与他的步调不一致，他便会自行前往那个方向。而且，阿尔敏隐隐觉得他走得已经越来越远了。

有时候阿尔敏会想，自己是不是正在往艾伦的反方向迈着步伐。

就在这时，有个人望着艾伦逐渐离开，意识到他们的对话已经结束，便慢慢走近过来，小心翼翼地问：“请问阁下是阿诺德参谋吗？”

阿尔敏回过头，一个身着马莱海军军官制服的年轻男子走到他们面前，向他敬了一个军礼，然后摘下自己的檐帽放在胸前，凝视着阿尔敏。他一头金发，鼻梁高挺，清秀的眉宇间还略有些文人的忧愁，不像是一个军人，倒有些像个学者。

“我是来表示感谢的。我在人群后面听到阁下的发言了，很感谢你们调查兵团对我们马莱人能如此宽容。”他见阿尔敏与他对视，便向他鞠躬致谢。“另外我还要感谢阁下上个星期送回了我的猫，那是我在船上最大的牵挂，在我被俘下船时她跑丢了，我知道是阁下把她抱回来交给我的副官的。”

阿尔敏和三笠同时回想起了这件事。十几天前三笠捡到一只黑猫，拜托阿尔敏照顾时他恰巧打听到了猫的主人，便把猫还去了战俘营。

“没什么。”阿尔敏和他握了握手。

“对了，忘了自我介绍，我是隶属马莱北部舰队的利昂纳德少校，”那名海军军官重新戴上檐帽，腼腆地笑了笑，“我的家在马莱国的雷贝里欧收容区里，其实我也是个艾尔迪亚人，所以对于你们希望能和世界达成和解，我……”

阿尔敏的瞳孔在听到一个姓氏时忽然放大了，这个人接下来的话根本没有进他的耳朵。

“你说你姓利昂纳德？”他轻声地问，“你是亚妮的什么人？”


End file.
